Gun Deadpool Online
by Cetoelverse
Summary: He bueno en resumen Aquí el colega y yo vamos a protagonizar el crossover de SAO II así es ¡OH! Vamos como íbamos a resistirnos armas ¡Bang!,¡Bang! armas ¡Piu!, ¡Piu! ¡Katanas laser! ¡SI COLEGAS SI KATANAS LASER! Katanas (Por no hablar de que Prota de SAO igual a Harem) OH YEAH HAHAHAHAH [Lamentos Cortaros el rollo pero no va haber harem] ¡QUE!(¡QUE!) ¡POR QUE NO!
1. Level 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de Sword Art Online ni de Marvel ni de Deadpool sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias creadores y autores por favor apoyad el proyecto oficial. Ni cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia.**

* * *

**"Si el juego es difícil juega en muy fácil y después dile a tus amigos que te lo pasaste en modo muy dificil."**

* * *

Un chico con una altura aparente de 17 años estaba observando con unos prismáticos Estaba en una ciudad en ruinas en una zona desértica mientras cantaba "veo veo."

(¿Que ves?)

"Ve 10 cositas."

[¿Que cositas son?]

"Desvividos."

El cabecilla del grupo de cinco vio un trozo de papel caer del cielo y lo agarro "¿_Sera un evento o algo?_" Pensó para sí mismo tenía el pelo corto castaño una boina verde un chaleco militar y unos pantalones marrones con botas a juego. Agarro el papel y echo un vistazo.

**Nota**

Igual a Mirar hacia arriba.

**Dibujo**

(Un dibujo de un monigote dibujado como Deadpool se vio decapitando a un monigote que estaba sin cabeza mirando hacia arriba)

**Fin de la Nota**

"¿Si miro hacia arriba?" Cuando miro hacia riba vio a un tipo vestido de rojo pasaba por encima suyo. Antes de que el tipo vestido de rojo aterrizara al suelo el cuerpo de player cayo sin vida al suelo decapitado antes de romperse como si fuera cristal esto causo que todo el grupo mirara al responsable Tenia un traje rojo que le recorría todo el cuerpo resaltado con colores negros en los lateares y parte de los hombros y guantes negros y su rostro oculto por una máscara roja con ojos blancos delante de lagunas negras (La ropa que usa en el videojuego Deadpool). Antes de que pudieran disparar levanto la mano derecha y la movió de izquierda a derecha saludándoles.

"Hola amigos mi nombre según el traductor de Google es Piscine Morts." La última parte la cito poniendo acento francés "Préstenme atención porque esto no es una broma es cosa seria." Tras unos momentos de silencio finalmente hablo "Estoy embarazada Makoto." Deapool un puñetazo al que estaba a su izquierda mientras desenfundaba su pistola y disparaba una bala a la cabeza del otro. Los dos restantes dispararon sus armas pero Deadpool desapareció de la zona como si nunca hubiera estado.

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunto uno de los que quedaban tenía el pelo corto negro y ojos marrones un abrigo de cuello alto negro y estaba con un pantalón militar con botas negras mientras con su arma estaba atento a cualquier movimiento en la zona mientras su compañero estaba a su lado era obeso y tenía un peinado estilo mohicano morado estaba utilizando su misma indumentaria cambiando el pantalón militar por uno verde oscuro.

"Detrás de ti." Dijo una voz en un tono oscuro y silencioso. Ambos se viraron con su arma pero lo que vieron fue nada entonces detrás suyo algo les corto el brazo izquierdo al de la derecha y el brazo derecho al de la izquierda.

"¿Por qué si os corto ¡NO SANGRAIS!?" Les pregunto mientras preparaba sus katanas laser para dar el golpe de gracia.

El jugador que había golpeado antes disparo sus rifle laser pero Deadpool se telatrasporto, con una velocidad increíble mientras esquivaba los disparo llego al chico y sacando su otra espada realizo un doble corte ascendente con el corto los brazos del oponente y realizar un mortal donde en pleno aire quedo boca abajo y cruzo los brazos dándole forma a sus espada como si fuera unas tijeras rebanando la cabeza de su oponente.

Entonces saco un objeto que era como un triangulo y se teletransporto con los dos restantes Deadpool les agarro las cabezas con sus antebrazos y las puso mirando a cámara "Sonreíd." Entonces se tomo la foto donde salían los tres, y entonces desapareció otra vez.

"¿Cómo puede hacer eso?" Pregunto uno de los jugadores mientras le veían desaparecer otra vez.

"¿Qué más da por los menos no ha matado?" Dijo el otro mientras se sentaba en el suelo y suspiraba.

"Oh es verdad se me olvidaba gracias Bob." Deadpool reapareció con su arma y disparo a los dos a la cabeza matándolos.

"5 menos quedan 5." Dijo él mientras contaba con los dedos.

[Podíamos haber esperado a que se tirotearan entre ellos y después matarlos]Dijo una voz en su cabeza que sonaba seria y locuaz.

(Eso sería locuaz e inteligente y nosotros somos explosivos y sorprendentes)Dijo esa voz con un tono más agudo.

"Muy bien empezamos la operación Leche Desnatada." Dijo el chico en su traje cuando se teletransporto. Estaba en un edificio deteriorado mientras estaba oculto observando el otro grupo.

(La habilidad de teletransporte es chula como funciona)

"Es como los peo de un gatito algo silencioso pero letal. " Dijo él mientras se movía por las ruina preparando la emboscada.

[Recordáis como la conseguimos]Dijo la otra voz mientras recordaban como se hicieron con ese cinturón.

**Flashback**

**QUEST REWARD**

**Belt Teleporter**

"¡SI!" Deadpool giro sobre si mismo antes de parase y levantar la pierna izquierda colocar su mano derecha que tenía el símbolo de victoria y colocarla en el lado izquierdo de su cara mientras giñaba el ojo derecho en una postura kawai.

**Fin de Flashback**

-Suspiro- "Fue algo mágico." Dijo el recordando como lo consiguió.

[Si una aventura épica]

(No hay palabras para describirla)

"Fue como perder la virginidad" Dijo él mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y cruzaba lo brazos.

(Retiro lo dicho)

Deadpool entonces continuo su camino por la ciudad en ruinas al llegar a un muro salto y se teletransporto hacia arriba donde estaba contemplando a sus futuras 5 víctimas.

"Banzai." Deadpool Mientras saltaba y caía detrás de los cinco jugadores "Vosotros sois un virus y yo soy la vacuna bueno no, más bien el vídeo porno que guardas en el ordenador en la carpeta matemáticas y que mami no sabe que está ahí y que tiene que ver eso con esto…..¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!" Dijo chillando al grupo de caza jugadores que le estaban apuntando con sus armas.

"¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!". Deadpool se movió rápidamente mientras disparaba y esquivaba los disparos de los jugadores mientras se cubrían en una de las casas en ruina. Mientras sacaba una granada."Ha llegado la hora de poner en práctica todo lo que aprendí de Halo y Call of Dauty." Deadpool lanzo su granada y aprovechando la explosión salió de entra el humo con su pistola en la mano izquierda y su katana laser en la mano derecha mientras se abría camino disparando le dio a uno de los jugadores tres balas matándolo mientras en restos le disparaba Deadpool salto mientras todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta.

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaa lennnnnnnnnnntaaaaaaaaaaa." Deadpool aterrizo sobre uno de los 4 jugadores restantes rápidamente se teletransporto y reapareció al lado de uno al que decapito con su katana en un movimientos rápido antes de hacer el pino con a mano y disparar a otro anqué le dio se mantenía vivo Deadpool apoyándose de su mano con la que se sostenía se impulso para saltar y dar una voltereta en el aire y tirar una granada cegadora que cegó a los jugadores Deadpool

[Es increíble que no nos haya dado ninguna bala]

_(_Estos tíos tienen peor puntería que los stormtroopers)Dijo refiriéndose a la puntería pésima que demostraron los clones de STAR WARS.

[Es por AGI nosotros somos demasiado rápidos para sus DEX]Su voz de la razón explico los motivos. Aunque ni Deadpool ni la otra voz lo pillaron.

(¡Oh!...no lo pillo) Dijo su otra voz mientras trataba se entender los que había dicho la otra.

Tras aterrizar se convirtió en un bailarín de sevillana solo que en vez de castañuelas utilizaba sus pistolas cuyas balas salieron volando a sus víctimas que recibieron varios balazos antes de dar finalmente el game over a los jugadores solo uno quedaba vivo sobre el que Deadpool había aterrizado antes y tenía varios agujeros rojos luminosos pero ninguno había dado en una zona letal.

Deadpool se acerco a él se inclino y lo agarro entre sus brazos "Noooooooooooooo Bob quien te ha hecho esto." dijo él mientras empezó a llorar.

"Has sido tú." Dijo él mientras no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el chico de traje rojo.

"¿Yo enserio?" Le pregunto mirándolo a la cara a través de su máscara el jugador asintió a Deadpool que se le que un rato mirando parpadeando antes de utilizar su pistola para disparare en la cabeza para rematarlo.

"¿Por qué Bob? ¿¡POR QUEEEEEEEE!?" Dijo el llorando mientras se desvanecía "Bien ya hemos hecho la gracia ahora ha llegado el momento de hacer lo vine a hacer." Dijo él mientras se levantaba y se sacudía las manos.

"Buscar a chicas gamer y pedirles fotos de sus pechos."

[Espera no habíamos venido por BoB]

(Pero si hoy hemos matado a dos Bobs)

[No hablo de los tipos a los que no conocemos y llamamos Bob sino del torneo recuerdas]

"¿Torneo?" Dijo el dubitativo la verdad es que eso le sonaba familiar pero no era capaz de recordarlo

[Ya sabes ese torneo Player vs Player que se celebra aquí en Gun Gale Online]

"Espera y si es tan famoso como es que nunca hemos participado." Pregunto a las voces de su cabeza.

[Pues en el primero no nos dejaban salir de la habitación. El segundo te pillaste un atracón de pizza familiar y nos pasamos una semana en el baño]

(Oh si lo recuerdo casi pensé que íbamos a morir por falta de oxigeno)

[Somos voces de su cabeza no respiramos porque no tenemos nariz]

(Aun así olía fatal)

"Si es verdad bien vamos a por pizza." Dijo el tras el hecho de recordar pizza le había abierto el apetito.

(Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.)

[¿Entonces no nos apuntamos?] Pregunto la otra voz de su cabeza.

"¿Y qué saco yo si me apunto?" Se pregunto así mismo era la ventaja de estar loco que podías hablar contigo mismo así al menos tenias a alguien con quien hablar.

[La gloria de ser el mejor jugador de Gun Gale Online]

"Bah quien quiere ganar una competición de frikis que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que jugar a creerse Mad Max." Dijo él mientras seguía caminando por las calles en ruinas.

[La pasta que se mueve en las apuestas] Dijo la voz en un intento por convencerlo.

"Si pasta, y con las pasta podemos comprar más pizzas." Dijo el su motivación para ello.

[Que tal si dejamos de hablar de pizzas y nos centramos en si nos inscribimos o no]

"No lo sé aun tengo muchas reservas." dijo el cruzándose los brazos y virar la cabeza hacia la izquierda. "Además ¿por qué narices insistes tanto en que me apunte?"

[Alguien tiene que ser el motor de avance de esta historia]

"A ellos le da igual la historia ellos solo quieren verme a mí." Deadpool se viro a la pantalla de tu ordenador y se llevo la mano a la cara de manera seductora mientras te guiñaba un ojo.

(Si ganamos nos haremos famosos y ya sabes lo que eso significa) Su otra voz se metió en la conversación.

[Respeto y admiración de todo el mundo]

(No significa que seremos la fantasía sexual de todas las gamers)

"¡Muy Bien apuntémonos!" Dijo él mientras miraba al cielo y cerraba el puño con pasión y determinación determinado a apuntarse a ese torneo para ganarlo. "Si así es voy a ganar ese torneo y nadie se va interponer en mi camino ni Skeleton,ni un Gary Stu sobrevalorado convertido en Mary Sue, ni un cresta pollo, y mucho menos la versión animada de Sniper Wolf a la que espero ligármela guiño, guiño."

[¿Acabas de hacer spoiler?]

"Y así marchamos, marchamos por el honor por la gloria, por las chimichangas marchamos. Y así empieza una viaje épico plagado de aventuras un viaje donde un hombre se enfrentará obstáculos no aprenderá nada y con el único objetivo de ser la fantasía sexual de todas las mujeres que juegan a juegos de disparos por que le gustan los cañones como el que tengo en mis piernas por eso marchamos por cierto...¿cómo volvemos a la ciudad?"

(Siguiendo las estrellas)

"Estrellas son las cuatro de la tarde."

[Sigue el viento]

"Eso no tiene...En serio hola ¿alguien sabe cómo salir de aquí? ¿Alguien? ¡Quien sea!

Estoy peeeeeeeeerdiiiiiiiiiiiidooooooooo." Dijo él en tono dramático mientras movía los dedos y de fondo se oía la música de perdidos solo que en vez de "LOST" aparecía "DEADPOOL".


	2. Level 2

**"SHORYUKEN"** (Ryu)

* * *

"Y el señor dijo deja ir a mi pueblo y los condujo por el desierto durante 40 años bueno no cuarenta quiero decir no puedo pasarme cuarenta años en el desierto vale que soy despistado pero no tanto pero esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que finalmente después de penurias y calamidades de sufrir el horror de la arena en los calzones virtuales que para mí son los pantalones, de enfrentarme a las aterradoras bestias que habitan estos lares y de 15 visiones de chicas en bañador calientes que solo verlas haría derretirse un helado."

[Eso ha sido ofensivo para las mujeres]

(¿Por qué? más bien es un cumplido)

"Y de debates internos finalmente llegue a la tierra prometida…..Un Momento ¡ESTOY DONDE EMPEZE!"Dijo Deadpool mientras se paraba en el mismo sitio donde se había empezado a caminar desde el último episodio.

[(¡Te dijimos que giraras a la izquierda en Albuquerque!)]

Le replicaron las voces de su cabeza y entones Deadpool se desmayo.

**15 horas después**

"Por fin." Deadpool finalmente llego a su destino mientras se apoyaba en un trozo de madera mientras tenía en su otra mano un coco "Lo conseguimos Wilson lo conseguimos –Llorando- suelta el palo de madera y abrazaba al coco.

(¿De dónde has sacado un coco?)

[No te acuerdas donde los escorpiones]

(Ah sí fue muy divertido)

[Nos picaron en el trasero es mas míranos el culo tenemos un enorme agujero brillante rojo] Con lagrimas todavía en los ojos siguió caminando hasta subir al ascensor que lo llevo a la ciudad central de Gun Gale Online.

El piso de arriba tenía un ambiente futurista con imagines de tiendas de armas y anuncios en edificios enormes, el ambiente era lúgubre pero iluminado por luces y farolas y por toda la ciudad había barandillas para impedir la caída en general se podría describir como una ciudad de Cyber Punk.

"Bien ¿Ahora qué?" Pregunto a las voces de su cabeza

[Pues vamos Oficina del Gobernador General]

"¿Para qué?"

[Para apuntarnos a Bob]

(Pero si ya estamos suscritos a Boobs)

[La revista porno no. El torneo]

"oh…Tu qué dices Wilson." Mira al coco esperando una respuesta "Tiene Razón."

[Una reflexión muy profunda]

(Jod*r Eso sí que es motivación vamos a ganar ese torneo.)

"Si ganaremos como dice Wilson ganaremos porque somos 4 mentes."

[Eso sería relevante si toda nuestra inteligencia no estuviera por debajo de la media.]

El tenia uno de sus monólogos internos algunos jugadores le miraban preguntándose en qué narices estaba haciendo tras un rato mirándolo siguieron su camino pero uno le sobresalto por detrás.

"'¡Disculpa!" Un jugador con gorro y una gafas de sol negras se le acerco por detrás El sonido despertó a Deadpool que sobresalto y lanzo a Wilson de sus manos.

**Hitman Soundtrack - Ave Maria**

"Wilsooooooooooooooon." Wilson volaba a cámara lenta mientras Deadpool corría también a cámara lenta. El coco siguió volando acercándose hasta superar una de las barandillas. Deadpool pulso el teletrasnportador de su cinturón y salto intentando agarrar a su amigo pero solo consiguió rozarlo con su dedo medio y solo veía como su amigo caía hacia el vacio mientras el desesperadamente le tendía la mano sabiendo que nunca podría cogerla "¡NOOOOOOOOO!" Chillo mientras se perdía en el fondo del vacío.

"Wilson Lo siento, Lo siento, ¡LO SIENTO! ¡Por que por qué no te imagine con alas!" –Llorando-

"¡WILSOOOOOOOON!

[-sollozo- Era mi único igual intelectual en este grupo –llorando-]

(Siempre sabia escuchaaaaaaaaaaaaar bua bua.)

"Perdo…" no acabo la frase ya que Deadpool furioso lo agarro y "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" lo tiro al vació de la ciudad.

"Chicos llego la hora poner serios hemos hemos hemos de ganar Bob y dedicárselo a Wilson debemos hacerlo por su memoria –sollozos y lagrimas-

[(Si)]

**Una hora más tarde**

Deadpool entro con decisión y avanzo decidido nada se iba a interponer en su camino entró o con decisión al mostrador "Una de nachos, patas fritas medianas, pizza familiar Napolitana y 3 Big Macs, tacos, 7 regalinas grandes con sabor a Coca-Cola y una Coca-Cola light. Estoy a dieta."

El camarero del local le miro "Aquí solo servimos bebida y refrescos."

"Quiero la hoja de reclamaciones." Dijo golpeando violentamente la mesa para después levantar el dedo índice "Y una Coca-Cola normal entones."

"No servimos Coca-Cola." Dijo el camarero virtual que estaba limpiando un vaso.

"¿¡QUE!? ¿¡POR QUE NOOOOO!?" Le chillo golpeando de nuevo violentamente la barra esta vez con los dos puños.

"Porque mediante la digitalización y traducción de código binario podrían llegar a descifrar la fórmula secreta, por eso no podemos servirla." Dijo el camarero.

"Mph una Pepsi entonces." Entonces una pantalla se le pareció a Deadpool y clickeo en el con su dedo y un vaso de Pepsi largo con una pajita salió de la barra Deadpool lo cogió se guardo la pajita y comenzó a beber "Se lo que estáis pensando cómo puedo beber con la máscara respuesta ¡Anime Logic!" dijo levantando su brazos en la posición de no tengo ni idea.

Dado el incomodo silencio Deadpool echo un vistazo al bar había varios jugadores Cyber Punkies bebiendo y hablando otros jugando en los billares de enfrente en la televisión había un programa de entrevistas donde estaban entrevistando a un tipo con pelo azul con gafas de sol negras y un taje blanco de color azul en la zona de la pelvis y guantes con puños extendidos que cubren la parte de su antebrazo.

"¿Quien es el jefazo?" Preguntp al NPC de la barra.

"Es XeXeeD el ganador de el ultimo Bullet of Bullet ."

"XeXceeD pero si no es sexy." Dijo Deadpool mientras XeXceeD Empezó a hablar de lo importante que era la agilidad en un juego de disparos pero de cómo eso no bastaba para ganar y que lo sentía por los que habían estado aumentando sus puntos agilidad Deadpool aburrido cogió su mano y puso verticalmente y empezó a mover el la mano abriéndola y cerrándola una y otra vez "Bla bla bla bla bla bla."

La entrevista siguió con Deadpool repitiendo el mismo movimiento mientras otros jugadores empezaban a abuchear a XeXeed por sus palabra mientras la entrevista avanzaba se emocionaba y se levanto de su silla.

Siguió repitiendo el movimiento hasta que una figura encapuchada se levanto y se acerco a la tele y saco una pistola."¡XeXceeD…falso vencedor…! Serás juzgado por el poder verdadero!"

"¿Le va a juzgar el consejo Jedi?"

[Creo que se refiere a una entidad religiosa]

(Yo creo que se refiera a Donald Trump.) Dijo Deadpool a su voces mientras miraba a encapuchado.

Todos los jugadores comenzaron a reírse de las declaraciones de la figura encapuchada. Que disparo contra la televisión. Un momento de silencio de produjo mientras XeXceed continuo era curioso era casi como si hubiera esperado a que disparar para continuar. Los jugadores comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

Pero XeXceeD dejo de hablar y su cara se marco horriblemente mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho y comenzó a dar n chillido ahogado mientras desaparecía y aparecía el icono que indicaba que se había desconectado. Todos los jugadores menos cierto jugador bocazas de rojo se asustaron mientras la misteriosa figura empezaba a apuntar con su arma al resto "Esto es la fuerza verdadera, esto es el poder verdadero. Necios…¡recuerden este nombre y tiemblen de terror¡ Mi nombre y el de esta pistola es…Death Gun!" dijo mientras elevaba su pistola junto con su brazo y sus ojos rojos se iluminaban y salía humo de su máscara.

"_Guau el tío debe de estar como un pollo asado ahí dentro." _

(No lo entiendo es una copia de Darth Vader o de Skeletor)

[Mitad y Mitad]

_"Esperad yo le conozco de un mundo de comics de un guapo atractivo y sexy personaje que utiliza el rojo y su nombre empieza por Dead y termina el poll es es….Spiderman" _

[Takmaster]

"_Ya lo sabía." _Entonces cuando el humo se disipo una pelotilla de papel llena de saliva le dio en el ojo al recién bautizado Death Gun eso causo silencio en todos los jugadores que miraron buscando al responsable la mirada de todos acabo en la barra. Deadpool estaba allí con la misma pajita que venía con su pepsi en la mano derecha al sentir la mirada de Death Gun el levanto su mano izquierda a señalando al camarero.

".…Tu castigo llegara en su momento….Pero ese momento no es ahora." Diciendo eso con su voz profunda y distorsionada la Death Gun desapareció como si fuera un fantasma o la propia muerte que solo aparecía cuando tenía que reclamar un alma.

Los jugadores se acercaron a él.

"Es increíble después de lo que acabas de ver le plantases cara a ese tipo." Ese y otros múltiples cumplidos le llegaban a los oídos inflando su ego.

"Efectivamente porque yo no le temo a nada ni a nadie." Dijo él mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura y comenzaba a reír.

(¿Que es esa cosa blanda que estamos sintiendo en el trasero?)

[Eso amigo mío es el olor de la victoria]

(A mi me huela a mier*a)

[El olor de la victoria]

**Horas más tarde y una Desconexión para cambiarse los pantalones.**

"Por fin hemos llegado." Dijo él mientras llego a un gran edificio.

[Ha sido un viaje de locos]

(Antes guardemos un minuto de silencio en honor a Wilson.)

Tras guardar un minuto de silencio finalmente entraba a la Oficina del Gobernador enfrente había un enorme cartel holográfico que anunciaba el Bullet of Bullets la sala era enorme pero a esas horas había pocos jugadores lo que la hacía aun mas grande entonces se dirigió al panel.

**Panel de Control**

Inscripción para las eliminatorias del Tercer Bullet of Bullets Deadpool pulso el botón de entrada

**Información del Usuario**

**Nombre:** Wade Wilson

**Dirección:** No te importa

**Número de Teléfono:** 34-34543-35345-86796

**E-mail:** Deadpool_MasterFuckeroftheUniverseoftheinternettroll

A continuación se mostró su número y el bloque que ocuparía.

**Grupo:**C **Número:**C4

"Bien ya estamos inscritos ¿y ahora qué?

[Pues esperamos al domingo]

"¿Qué? Y como voy a sobrevivir hasta el domingo.

**Domingo**

"Vaya se ha pasado más rápida que mi espera por The Games Of Throne de Telltale"

[Ni lo menciones 4 meses de espera por el final]

(Y que importaba era Games Of Throne sabíamos cómo iba a acabar.)

Deadpool se subió al ascensor y bajo al piso era una habitación donde había varios jugadores todos tenían pinta de tipos duro mostrando sus armas para ver quien la tenía más grande todos aparentaban ser tipos duros Deadpool en cambio tarareaba la canción de había una vez un circo que alegraba siempre el corazón mientras se acostaba de lado y apoyaba su cabeza en su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo se rascaba el trasero."

"Y entonces como va esto como Los Juegos del Hambre

[Bueno técnicamente si pero este no es el torneo son la eliminatorias]

(¿Y a cuantos hay que eliminar?)

[Bueno somos 32 en el bloque A del Grupo C 32 en el Bloque B hay que ganar 5 rondas para entrar al torneo.]

"Bueno repasemos ¿que tenemos?" Dijo Deadpool mirando su inventario de armas.

[Tenemos dos pistolas]

(Dos Katanas Lasers)

[7 cegadoras]

(7 C4)

[3 Cepos para osos]

"¿Cepos para osos para qué?" Preguntándose que hacia eso ahí.

[¿No te acuerdas?]

**Flashback**

Deadpool salto hacia debajo de las alcantarillas mientras corría por ellas para realizar su misión de casa tras entonces salto con sus katanas lásers en las manos y aterrizo en un canal de alcantarillas.

"Aquí es papi." Entonces un oso acorazado negro con ojos rojos y una armadura con hombreras marrones y peto marrón resaltados por llevar pinchos salió de la oscuridad del pasillo.

"Papi se va." Dijo Mientras salía corriendo perseguido por el oso acorazado

[Nos está siguiendo]

(Oh My God es PedoBear Run Bitch ¡Ruuuuuuun!)

**Fin de flasback**

"Si cepo para osos, hace mucha falta." Mientras los segundos pasaban finalmente un triangulo empezó a brillar "Oh yeah ¡FIESTA!" Deadpool empezó a bailar haciendo el movimientos de Michael Jackson caminado hacia atrás antes de hacer el giro y tocar sus partes seguido de el robot que remato tirándose al suelo y hacer el gusanó después hizo una voltereta para caer sobré su trasero y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo antes de acabar en la misma postura que había adoptado acostado en el piso seguido del el sonido de un peo.

Los jugadores le miraban atónitos preguntándose de donde había salido ese tipo. Cuando una voz finalmente interrumpió la escena.

"Lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar. Las eliminatorias del Tercer Bullet of Bullets están por comenzar. Cuando termine la cuenta regresiva todos los jugadores registrados serán transportados de manera automática al mapa de la primera ronda. Buena Suerte."

Los jugadores gritaban y disparaban sus armas hacia el cielo en señal de celebración. Entonces un brillo azul comenzó a rodear a Deadpool que lo envolvió y acabo en una habitación completamente oscura donde había un cartel

**Cartel**

**Wriless vs Deadpool**

**Tiempo restante: **58 SEGUNDOS

**Campo: **Ciudad Desértica

[Esta es la peor parte la espera]

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo va a ser la espera peor que la batalla?"

[No lo digo por nosotros lo digo por los que leen esta historia]

"¿Por qué?"

[Porque]

(Espera, espera, quiero decirlo yo)

[Vale] "¡CONTINUARA!." Dijo Deadpool robándole el momento a la aguda voz de su cabeza

(No vale quería decirlo yo)


	3. Level 3

**Haber lo siento por los que me han pedido esta historia en inglés pero mi lengua nativa es española se que es un fastidio créeme a mí también me ha pasado sobre todo con los juegos japoneses. Lo siento pero mi nivel de inglés no es lo bastante bueno como para traducir correctamente una historia de un idioma a otro lo siento una vez más y ya para aprovechar para agradecer a los que leen esta historia y a los que la han añadido a favoritos.**

**Deadpool: "Traducción de lo que ha dicho."**

**"Os fastidias ahora sabéis lo que se siente cuando te interesa una historia y te pierdes varios detalles es lo que me pasa cuando juego a juegos japoneses o u otros y solo está disponible en ingles. Soy un cateto y un paleto incapaz de hablar varios idiomas os jode*s y como soy un inseguro y una basura si autoestima me alegra que pensar que la basura que escribo la lee alguien más y me pone ver FAV en mis historias."**

* * *

**"Los siento Mario la Princesa esta en el otro castillo."** (Toad)

* * *

Deadpool estaba sentado rascándose el trasero mientras el contador de tiempo restante bajaba "Me aburrooooooo."

[¿Por qué no pensamos en una estrategia?]

"Estrategia ¿qué es eso se come?" Pregunto Deadpool en tono de broma

(Tengo una idea.) dijo la segunda voz de su cabeza.

"No vamos a manosearnos y menos cuando quedan 10 segundos."

[Lo mismo entramos en el guinness de los récords]

(No escuchad mi plan es) Antes de que pudiera hablar fueron transportados.

"Jod*r ¿Pero qué coño le pasa a esta gente que con los desiertos?" Por increíble que parezca Deadpool apareció en la misma zona desértica donde había acabado al principio de la historia casi como una broma pesada.

"Bien matemos a como se llame para avanzar a la siguiente ronda." Dijo Deadpool se dirigía a buscar a su futura víctima.

(Espera aún no te explicado mi plan) Dijo la voz de su cabeza insistiendo.

"El plan es ir darle unos azotes con nuestra katana láser." Dijo Deadpool que siguió su camino.

[Katana láser] Repitió la voz grave de su cabeza

(Katana láser)

"Katana láser."

[Katana láser]

(Katana láser)

[Katana láser]

(Katana láser)

"Katana láser."

[Katana láser]

(Katana láser)

Deadpool asintió varias veces con la cabeza "Mola." Ante de virarse a la pantalla del ordenador "De algún modo el vago este tiene que llegar a mil palabras ¿no?" Dijo dirigiéndose a la audiencia.

(¿Queréis escuchar mi plan?) Dijo la voz aguda insistiendo de nuevo.

"Tu último plan consistió es hacer una pizza remplazando la salsa de tomate por salsa de chocolate Milka." Dijo Deadpool mientras se paraba en seco.

(Pimilk) Dijo la voz recordando en nombre que le puso a su último invento culinario.

[Patente tramite paralizada por negociaciones con la empresa de la que el autor no es dueño de la empresa propiamente dicha]

"Chocolate Milka sabes que la quieres sabe bien es deliciosa afrodisíaca te pone comprara co*o." Dijo Deadpool mientras sacaba una tableta de chocolate y la tiro a la pantalla.

(¿Pero porque no queréis escuchar mi plan?) Insistió una vez más.

[Vale dilo a ver si te callas] Dijo la otra voz a ver que quería harta de su constante queja e insistencia.

(Nunca me callo y hablo en sueños)

"Esa frase es totalmente plagiada de mi primera aparición en la gran pantalla –llanto- me cocieron la boca." –lagrimas exageradas-

[Al grano] Dijo la voz grave que era la única que quería avanzar en la historia.

(Bueno en teoría somos totalmente desconocidos ¿Cierto?)

"No nuestra grandeza trasgrede mas allá de nuestro cómic videojuego o película estrenada que ha violado a 50 Sombras de Grey en taquilla chúpate esa E.L. James." Deadpool no perdió el tiempo restregándole su victoria en taquilla.

(La cuestión es que en este juego apenas nos conocen por que solo nos dedicamos a tender emboscadas y jugar ocasionalmente, ¿Por quién pensáis que apostara la gente?)

[Creo que sé por dónde vas]

(El punto es que si conseguimos que las apuestas estén en nuestra contra cuando ganemos)

[Nos forraremos]

"A ver si yo me aclaro me estás diciendo que no solo puedo convertirme en la fantasy sexual de las chicas gamer sino que además puedo ganar mucha pasta." Deadpool encontró muy atractiva la idea.

(Si)

"Me gustas una motivación sencilla compresible. Hagámoslo pero ¿cómo consigo poner las apuestas en mi contra?" Pregunto Deadpool a las voces de su cabeza.

[No usando el cinturón de teletransporte esa es nuestro as bajo la manga] Dijo la voz grave sabiendo que eso más tarde haría una diferencia.

(Aparentar que nuestras increíbles habilidades son pura chiripa haciendo el bobo) Su otra voz aporto su granito de arena.

[Traducción se tu mismo] Dijo la voz grave pero Deadpool recibió un disparo en su hombro derecho de su oponente.

"¡Oye!" Chillo Deadpool a recibir el disparo mientras se preparaba para atacar fue interrumpido una vez más por sus voces.

"Oh cierto el plan." Deadpool continuación saco su pistola pero se le escurrió entre los dedos mientras trataba de agarrarla su dedo se coló entre el gatillo y lo pulso disparándose a sí mismo en el pie.

"Tiempo tiempo." Dijo Deadpool mientras saltaba a la pata coja agarrándose la pierna derecha donde había recibido el disparo mientras saltaba cogió su segunda pistola provocando que perdiera el equilibro y tras caer al suelo se disparo a sí mismo en el trasero.

**Sala de espera**

"Hahahaha" El sonido de las risas resonaba por toda la habitación mientras dos jugadores ver "Oye Jobs_66 ven a ver a este tipo no tiene precio." Dijo uno de los jugadores a otro de sus amigos para que vieran la lucha de Deadpool.

**Vuelta a la ciudad desértica**

"Bueno yo creo que ya está bien ¿no?" Dijo Deadpool mientras era continuamente disparado por Wriless mientras se refugiaba tras un muro de uno de los edificios desgastados.

[Si ahora solo tienes que superar lo del auto disparó en el culo para aumentar las apuestas en contra] Dijo la voz después de ver él como el plan salía bien.

(Francamente dudo que se pueda superar eso) Dio su opinión la otra voz de su cabeza.

[¿Sabes lo que significa francamente?] Le pregunto a su compañero.

(¿Fresco?) Pregunto el sin saber.

[Si fresco si] Pasando del tema no queriendo dar lecciones la otra voz paso de darle la razón.

Deadpool salió de su escondite entre la lluvia de balas disparando mientras corría "Esto sería más fácil si pudiera usar el teletransporte." Dijo mientras saltaba y se refugiaba detrás de un muro.

Wriless miraba el muro cuando algo cayo al lado suyo no podía creerlo pero en efecto Deadpol le había tirado su pantalones "Me ha tirado sus pantalones." fue tarde cuando la granada estallo sin que él lo supiera aplicándole la muerte instantánea.

**Cartel de Información**

Deadpool Wins

**Cartel de Información Fin**

"Whoa si así ha sido la primera ronda no quiero ni saber lo que me espera en la segunda." Dijo Deadpool mientras sentía una ligera brisa desértica en la parte inferior.

[¿Donde están nuestros calzones?] Pregunto la voz grave al sentir la misma sensación.

(Están por ahí y por ahí y por allá) La voz aguda señalo los diferentes pedazos de sus pantalones que habían sido volados por la granada junto con el player.

Un halo de luz teletrasnporto a Deadpool que apareció en una jungla selvática.

"¿Qué? espera ¿cómo es que no estoy en la sala de espera?" Pregunto desconcertado mientras miraba a su alrededor.

[Por lo visto hemos tardando tanto en acabar que nuestro oponente de la segunda ronda ya acabo su pelea]

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" Dijo mientras evaluaba sus opciones.

(Aloha-Oe Aloha-A) Dijo la voz de su cabeza mientras pensaba en una idea que se podía aplicar utilizando la hojas de los arboles.

**3 minutos después**

"¿Te importa dejar de dispararme? estoy intentando hacer una falda de hula." Dijo mientras soltaba las hojas con la que trataba de hacerse dicha falda su oponente se movía rápidamente empleando su escopeta sobre Deadpool que salto para esquivarla.

"Mientras su oponente recortaba distancias Deadpool disparo pero no apunto a él apunto a uno de los cocos que colgaba en la palmera que le cayó en la cabeza a su oponente antes de sacar sus katanas láser y hacer un salto con los brazos preparados para rajar a su oponente.

[El plan]

Mientras estaba bocabajo en aire salto pero se dejo caer de modo que su cabeza choco contra el suelo dejando su salud por debajo del mínimo su contrincante intento aprovechar para dispararle pero Deadpool que tenía su pistola entre sus piernas aprovecho para pegarle un tiro en la cabeza.

"Estamos en cuartos." Dijo Deadpool motivado al ver el cartel de ganador.

[Pero si ya sabemos que vamos a perder] Dijo la voz de su cabeza más grave.

"¿Qué? como que perder yo nunca pierdo." Dijo Deadpool indignado ante la falta de confianza.

(Y la partida de damas contra aquel pollo) Su voz aguda le recordó la derrota que sufrió ese día.

"Los pollos juegan muy bien a las damas." Dijo Deadpool cruzado de brazos y apartando la mirada indignado.

[Era de goma]

En sus divagaciones se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala de espera mientras todos los jugadores le miraban más concretamente a su zona baja exponente.

"Oh vamos sé que es grande pero actuar como si os sorprendiera." Dijo Deadpool mientras veía como los jugadores no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

[Va como si no hubieran visto en su patética vida de nerds no hubieran visto la suya mientras se bajan los pantalones y se ponen a ver (inserte pagina porno aquí.)]

(Pero tenemos que perder) Le recordó su voz más aguda en su mente.

"¿Por qué?" Protesto Deadpool a las dos voces de su cabeza otra vez disgustado por tal idea.

[Por que la gente suele apostar por los ganadores en vez de los perdedores]

"Como seas busquemos unos pan …." Fue cortado cuando reapareció en una ciudad.

"Oh vamos lo de no llevar pantalones solo tiene gracias en la televisión no en la escritura." Deadpool se quejo al autor de este fanfic.

[Si miras a tu derecha] Dijo La voz grave señalando a una tienda de ropa.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Deadpool mientras miraba a una tienda de ropa derruida cuya única prenda intacta era un traje de bailarina con su tutu correspondiente.

(Mejor que nada.)

"Cetoel eres un capullo." Dijo Deadpool al autor mientras irrumpía en la tienda.

"Oye esto es SAO ¿no podemos meter un salto temporal y simplemente pasar ya a la ronda final?" Pregunto Deadpool siguió su camino ahora con su nuevo tutu mientras se dirigía a por su candidata a víctima número tres.

[Seguimos aquí] La voz dijo al notar que no cambio nada.

(Bueno solo aguanta dos rondas más paciencia)

[Pero tengo una buena noticia estamos en una ciudad]

"¿Y qué?" Pregunto Deadpool que no entendía a lo que se referían las voces de su cabeza.

(Que podemos aprovechar que hay zonas que las cámaras no pueden ver)

"En fin que se le va ha hacer." Dijo Deadpool cuando finalmente localizo a su oponente. Y se lanzaba al ataque."¡Banzai!"

**Sala de Espera**

"Oh lastima quería ver que hacia ahora." Dijeron mientras Deadpool llevaba a un callejón donde las cámaras tenían difícil encontrar la forma de acceder.

"En cualquier caso es increíble que haya conseguido llegar tan lejos." Dijo uno de los jugadores impresionado por que alguien así haya pasado tantas rondas.

"Ha si yo perdiera contra ese tipo borraría mi cuenta de la vergüenza." Dijo otro de los jugadores.

"Oh vamos es su primera vez es la suerte del principiante." Dijo otro restándole importancia al asunto.

"Bueno yo no llamaría perder los pantalones suerte." Dijo otro.

"¿Te imaginas que gana el torneo?" Dijo uno pensando en esa idea.

"Si eso pasa soy yo quien se viste de bailarina." Dijo otro en tono de burla.

**Interior del edificio**

"Uno, dos ya te vi." El jugador se movía rápido mientras oía la voz de Deadpool por el edificio tratando de encontrar su posición.

"Tres, cuatro se contar." Deadpool siguió con su canción mientras el jugador entraba en un callejón sin salida guiado por su voz.

"Cinco, seis estoy cerca de ti" Dijo haciendo que el jugador se virara rápido con su arma para encontrar absolutamente nada detrás de él.

"Siete, ocho frió estas" Dijo él mientras una vez más el jugador guiado por sus voz se ponía cada vez mas y mas nervioso.

"Nueve, diez ya te la…" El jugador se viro rápidamente solo para encontrar humo detrás de él.

"¡METI!" Deadpool chillo la ultima parte mientras ensartaba al jugador con sus katanas y lo elevaba hacia arriba antes de dejarlo caer ya muerto.

**Sala de Espera**

Deadpool apareció triunfante en la habitación con su nuevo atuendo. Que le causo la risa de todos los jugadores que divertían mas viéndolo en persona.

"Oye no te faltan las medias, Bonito tutu, Date la vuelta para ver el culito tan sexy." Deadpool oía las burlas de los jugadores mientras les mostraba el su dedo medio a los jugadores.

Deadpool fue burlado y ridiculizado por la multitud mientras se preparaba para la ronda previa a la final.

[¿Colega estas bien?] Le pregunto la voz grave de su cabeza.

"Si." Dijo el pasando del tema. "Hace tiempo que me deshice de mi sentido de la moralidad y decencia." Dijo Deadpool restándole importancia al asunto.

"Y ahora papi tiene que desatar su ira." Dijo mientras comprobó que había vuelto a la ciudad

"Maldita se es un tipo de rojo con un tutu no puede ser tan difícil de encontrar." Dijo Dyne el actual oponente de Deadpool era un tipo grande con bigote cuya indumentaria consistía en un sombrero vaquero de color amarillo una capa amarilla y pantalones y botas marrones el sonido de un coche que estaba cada vez mas y mas cerca se oía y apareció Deadpool en un todo terreno a toda velocidad.

"Maldición." Dijo mientras corría llego se tiro a un callejón a un lado y en el suelo comenzó a disparar a las ruedas estallándolas y provocando que el todoterreno se volcara y cayera al suelo dando varias vueltas de campana andes de aterrizar bocabajo.

Dayne se acerco con su arma.

"¡ESPERA!" Dijo Deadpool mientras se deslizaba por la ventana del conductor y quedaba de espalda al vehículo destruido detrás de él.

"Antes de comenzar déjame explicarte a que viene esta escena." Dijo Deadpool con las manos en alto.

"El autor se ha quedado sin ideas y por eso montado este plagio de escena de mi…."

Dayne comenzó a dispara al coche para hacerlo explotar sonrió triunfante pero se dio cuenta de algo no había aparecido el cartel de victoria vio a Deadpool salir corriendo el lo persiguió disparándole con su rifle de asalto SIG SG 550.

"_Piensa como derroto a este tipo si cantar demasiado." _Deadpool siguió corriendo por la ciudad. Hasta refugiarse en un callejón. Cuando se asomo ligeramente de su diagonal derecha surgieron una serie de disparos venidos de Dayne que estaba en una escalera de incendios.

Deadpool respondió al fuego. Viendo que la situación se había vuelto un punto muerto y que solo le quedaba una bala tomo mediadas drásticas cogiendo una de sus espadas se amputo el brazo derecho. "Aaaaaaa su p*ta madre jod*r." tiro su brazo que impacto en la escalera de incendio pero eso era una distracción ya que mientras estaba pendiente del brazo lanzo un granada que no llego a la escalera de incendios pero basto para provocar que Dayne cambiara de lugar aterrizando en el callejón.

"_Está loco."_ Pensó Dayne al ver como se amputaba su brazo y se lo tiraba. Deadpool entonces salió corriendo de callejón mientras se refugiaba detrás de uno de los coches Dayne se dirigió al mismo lugar donde estaba Deadpool pero entonces vio una C4 pegada a la pared provocando que saliera corriendo pero el radio de la explosión le había hecho caer al mismo tiempo Deadpool corrió hacia él y su brazo izquierdo tenía un cepo para osos en su mano

"¿Qué?" cuando Deadpool se lo puso en la cabeza y el cepo se cerró. Apareciendo el cartel de victoria con el nombre de Deadpool.

"¡Siiiii! ya solo queda la final." Dijo Deadpool alzando su mano restante en señal de victoria.

[Que tenemos que perder] Dijo provocando que toda la motivación se perdiera.

**Final**

Y por fin llego a la final de las preliminares todos miraban expectantes la final del bloque C en una selva se preparaban para enfrentamiento entre Deadpool y kaeeeede.

[Muy bien es la hora de la verdad tienes que perder de forma tan absurda que nadie apueste por nosotros en la ronda final]

(Tienes que supera lo de la bala en el trasero]

[Además la última fue medianamente decente debemos hacer algo increíblemente absurdo]

"Lo tengo." Deadpool cogió su pistola y se viro a la cámara que estaba transmitiendo "Me estáis viendo bitches voy a ganar, porque soy el mejor que ha habido el mejor que veras, voy a coger estas pistola." Dijo mientras cogía su pistola y empezaba a menearla de un lado a otro y empezara a decir

"Voy a coger a ese kaeeeede y bang bang ba….." –bang- la pistola se disparo y la bala revoto en la palmera produciendo que la bala diera en la cabeza a Deadpool matándolo y haciéndole perder la eliminatoria no obstante al ser el segundo clasificado pasaría a la ronda final del **Bullet of Bullets**_**.**_

**Ganador del Bloque C: kaeeeede**

[Bien hecho ahora sí que nadie apostara por nosotros]

(Increíble ¿Cómo sabias donde disparar para que la bala rebotara y nos diera en todo el cráneo?)

"eh claro hehehehe fue intencionado y cuando tienes mi habilidad y talento es natural saber el curso de trayectoria de las balas." Deadpool se reía y presumía.

[No lo hiciste aposta ¿verdad?] Su voz grave dio en la diana.

_"_No."

**Sala de espera**

_"_El mejor que hemos visto ¿no? hahhhahaha." Dijo uno de los jugadores burlándose de Deadpool.

"Bang,bang pang." Otro jugador imito a Deadpool solo que empleando su dedos emulando una pistola.

"Si si si." Dijo Deadpool pasando del tema cuando comenzó a rascarse el estomago "Que gusa." Dijo mientras se marchaba mientras detrás de él la pantalla mostraba los otros bloques.

**Bloque F**

Lo que parecía una jugadora vestida de negro con cabello largo negro y ojos negros brillantes utilizando una chaqueta negra con una armadura blanca en la zona del pecho con pantalones negros y botas negras sostiene a una chica de cabello azul claro corto con dos mechones atados y ojos color índigo una chaqueta militar color verde armadura de balas pantalón del mismo color pantalón muy corto negros y botas de combate con una bufanda blanca. Estaban tan cerca que casi parecía que iban a besarse.

"¿Podrías rendirte, por favor?"Le pregunto el jugador que iba de negro a la chica de pelo corto azul entre sus brazos. "No me gusta matar chicas." Dijo el cerrando los ojos dándose aire de cool.

La chica de pelo azul al darse cuenta de que tenía su mano muy cerca de su cadera y también lo cerca que estaba se sonrojo y se aparto de avatar de cabello largo dejando a este desconcertado "La próxima vez no perderé. Así que mañana ni se te ocurra perder hasta volver a encontrarme." Dijo la chica de pelo azul visiblemente molesta "¡Resign!" Dijo la chica antes de parecer un cartel que le preguntaba que si deseaba rendirse ella puso su mano sobre el panel que apareció para confirmar.

**Ganador del Bloque F: Kirito**

Mientras Deadpool por fin entro al vestuario y salió con pantalones después de tanto tiempo y camino sin dirección.

[Macho los tienes bien puestos eso te lo reconozco el autentico Deadpool estaría orgulloso de ti.] Dijo una de su voz impresionada por cómo había llevado todo y la cantidad de tonterías que había hecho.

(No tienes ningún sentido ni de la decencia ni moralidad –sollozo- estamos orgullosos de ti igual que Wilson, espera se llama Wilson al igual que tú.) Dijo haciendo referencia al coco que había desaparecido en el anterior capitulo.

"Bueno por muy loco que este, porque por pura coincidencia tengamos el mismo nombre en fondo solo soy una copia del original verdad." Dijo él mientras se preguntaba que iba a hacer ahora.

[Si a ti te hace feliz ser un chico que se pone en un traje rojo apretado que le hace el culo prieto oye no te juzgamos.]

(Además por lo menos te lo pasas bien.)

Deadpool se viro a la pantalla del ordenador "Sorpresa el que vosotros pensabais que era Deadpool es en realidad un versión alterna que se llama Wade Wilson que imita al Deadpool de los cómics haciéndose pasar por Deadpool. Pero eso no es relevante lo importante es que las puestas están en mi contra. Y mañana...Spoiler. Empieza todo."

[Solo para que conste cuando dice mañana no se refiere al capítulo de este fanfic se refiere a que cronológicamente en la historia el torneo es mañana]

"Eso estaba implícito." Dijo Deadpool mientras abría el menú y se desconectaba.

(Era por si acaso.)

Deadpool se desconecto.


	4. Level 4

**¡El caso es que eres GILIPOLL*S! **(Jack el guapo)

* * *

"Hoy es el día jugadores el Bullet of Bullets." Tras terminarse las rondas clasificatorias conoceremos ¿quién de estos habilidosos jugadores será el último que quede en pie? Lo Sabremos muy pronto sintonizados esta noche."

**Residencia Kirigaya**

Kazuto un joven con el pelo corto negros vestido con una camisa manga larga y unos pantalones a juego estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando fue sacado de ellos por su prima y hermana adoptiva Suguha. Ella llevaba el pelo corto negro así como una chaqueta roja y una camisa negra debajo de ella y una falda azul.

"Sigues poniendo ese rostro sombrío." Le dijo ella preocupada.

"N-No sé de qué me hablas…." Dijo el nervioso tratando de eludir el tema.

"Seré directa, ya sé que transferiste tu cuenta de ALO a GGO." Dijo ella a su hermano adoptivo sorprendiéndolo "¿Creíste que no notaría que desapareciste de mi lista de amigos?"

"No me digas que revisas eso todos los días." Dijo el sin perder su tono de calma.

"No lo hago, pero lo noté. Anoche me percate de que habías desaparecido." Dijo ella haciendo que Kazuto suspirara preguntándose cómo iba a explicarle que era debido a que tenía que encontrar a Death Gun para detener sus asesinatos.

"Así que me desconecté y corrí a tu habitación. Pero estoy segura de que no dejarías ALO a menos que tuviera una buena razón ¿cierto?" Dijo ella tratando de meterse en su piel lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que nunca abandonaría a sus amigos sin un buen motivo. Así que le pregunte a Asuna."

"Ya veo…" Kazuto recordó como llamo a Asuna la noche anterior tras acabar su ronda clasificatoria y meterse en el torneo.

"Asuna-san dijo que arrasarías con la competencia en GGO, como de costumbre y regresarías de inmediato." Dijo su Suguha mientras se había levanto de la silla y se aferraba a los hombros de su hermano desde detrás. "Pero a mí me sonó que estaba algo preocupada. Yo también los estoy. Por que cuando regresaste tarde anoche, tenias una expresión muy sombría en tu rostro." Dijo mientras Kazuto sonreía sabiendo toda la gente que se preocupaba por él.

"Puede que sí." Respondió el poco decidido.

"No estás haciendo nada peligroso ¿cierto?" Le pregunto ella aun agarrando sus hombros.

"¡No quiero perderte otra vez!" Le dijo preocupada ante la idea de volver a perderlo como le perdió en Sword Art Online.

"No me iré." Dijo él agarrándole la mano de su hombro."Te lo prometo. Cuando termine el torneo de GGO, regresaré a ALO y a esta casa, te lo prometo."

**En un parque.**

Una chica con el pelo corto negro con unos anteojos triangulares llevando una chaqueta azul a juego con si falda lleva también unas medias negras y unas zapatillas así como una bufanda color marrón golpeaba una y otra vez un tubo metálico enfada mientras se quejaba allí sentado en un columpio con una gorra negras y una sudadera amarilla así como un pantalón marrón oscuro y pelo castaño claro estaba su mejor amigo. Mientras la observaba sentado en el columpio de el parque la chica finalmente se subía al columpio libre de al lado todavía visiblemente molesta. "¡Que hombre más irritante!"

"No es habitual verte expresándote de esa manera tan directa." Dijo su amigo a notar su cambio de actitud.

"¡Es porque es un imbécil! ¡Un acosador sexual! ¡Y un presumido!" Dijo ella recordando a su ultimo oponente que la había derrotado en la última ronda de clasificación del bloque F por suerte para ella pasaban los dos primeros de grupo lo que le permitía participar en el torneo de hoy.

"¿Quién demonios usaría una espada para combatir en GGO?" Dijo ella mientras cientos de personas que veían el anime gritaban al unisonó ¡gracias! Por decir lo que todos pensamos.

"¡Además fingió ser una chica para que lo llevara de compras y le ayudara a elegir su equipo." Ella se seguía quejando mientras empezaba a columpiarse.

"¡Maldición que rabia me da!" Dijo ella frenándose en seco. Al notar la mirada preocupada decidió preguntarle a su amigo preocupada.

"Bueno…Es la primera vez que te veo así." Dijo él a su amiga ya que nunca recordaba haberla vista más alterada y menos hablar sobre otra persona.

"¿En serio?" Su amigo asintió.

"No suele preocuparte lo que hacen los demás." Dijo él.

Ella avergonzada inclino la cabeza de manera que la luz del día iluminara sus gafas tapando sus ojos marrones tímidamente. "A decir verdad, me enojo con facilidad."

"Ya veo." Dijo el al descubrir algo más de su reservada amiga viendo su estado decido animarla "¿Te gustaría emboscarlo en algún lugar?" Dijo el completamente enserio. Ganándose una mirada de su amiga que no se creía que hablara en serio.

"Puedes dispárale mientras yo lo distraigo." Dijo con una sonrisa de adelante. "Pero si quieres darle su merecido. Lo mejor será un ataque directo. Puedo conseguir dos o tres personas con ametralladoras en un santiamén."

"Bueno no…." Dijo ella desechando la idea aunque estaba molesta ella quería ganarle limpiamente en el campo de batalla. "Es cierto que me hizo enojar pero siempre he peleado de forma honrada y eso es lo que quiero hacer derrotarlo en un encuentro justo."

"Le abriré un agujero a su estúpido avatar en el torneo de hoy" Dijo ella con determinación en la mirada. Entonces recordó su duelo con él como en vez de matarla la agarro por la cintura y amablemente le pido que por favor se rindiera ella furiosa se levanto e hizo con sus manos una pistola apuntando al frente. Su amigo rápidamente se levanto del columpio y se acerco a ella

"¿No te incomoda hacer ese gesto?" Le pregunto a ella que entonces miro a su mano sorprendida mientras ni ella mismo se lo creía "No me pasó nada. ¿Habrá sido porque estaba enfadad?"

"Ya veo." Tras mirarla de frente el chico avanzo y agarro sus manos "Asada-san." Poniéndola nerviosa.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le pregunto ella.

"Me tienes preocupado. No te comportas como de costumbre." Ella le miro a los ojos antes de apartar la mirada.

"¿Cómo suelo comportarme?" Le pregunto.

"Siempre has sido serena y prudente. Enfrentas los mismos problemas que yo, pero no dejaste la escuela eres fuerte de verdad." En confeso como la veía desde su perspectiva.

"No lo soy." Negó ella "Al ver una pistola desencadena mis ataques…" Dijo ella como un hecho traumático le había ocasionado un trauma a las armas de fuego.

"¡Pero Sinon es distinta! Puede disparar un arma enorme. Siento que esa es tu verdadera forma de ser." Dijo él mientras aun le sostenía con sus manos.

"Sé que algún día serás como ella. Es por eso que me preocupa verte alterada por un chico como ese." Ella intento retroceder sabiendo la dirección a donde se dirigía esto pero el tubo que mantenía a los columpios se lo impedía. "Quiero….¡Quiero ayudarte!" El finalmente se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo dejándola sorprendida."Asada-san…" Ella antes de que pudiera hablar le empujo lejos de ella.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho de disculpo rápidamente "Los siento y siento que eres la única persona que me comprende de verdad. Pero no creo que sea el momento para esto Algo me dice que lo podré resolver mi problema peleando." El muchacho solo dijo que la entendía mientras agachaba su mirada al suelo.

"¿Esperarías hasta entonces?" Dijo ella con algo de rubor en su rostro. El chico asintió con la cabeza haciendo que la chica sonriera ahora mismo para ella solo existía el torneo en su mente "Gracias." Dijo a su amigo al que agradecía que respetara sus deseos pese a sus sentimientos por ella.

**Hospital Psiquiátrico**

Dos enfermeros vestido de blanco uno lleva un carro de pastillas y un cómic mientras van pasando por las habitaciones. Hasta que se paran enfrente de la puerta de seguridad el vigilante le pide sus identificaciones y estos se las muestran mientras el agente toma sus nombres antes de abrirla.

"Mi sección favorita de él hospital." Dijo uno de ellos antes de entrar.

"Cuidado hombre conseguirás que te metan como paciente." Dijo el no gustándole su comentario.

"Estaba siendo sarcástico ¿A quién le gusta entras en el ala de los suicidas? De todos modos pastillas los entiendo pero ¿un cómic?" Dijo el viendo el carro de la medicación para los paciente mientras había un cómic de Deadpool en el carro.

"Es para el paciente X." Dijo el otro enfermero mientras llegaban al final de pasillo donde metió el cómic por debajo de la puerta y una mano lo arrastro hacia adentro.

**Gun Gale Online**

"En serio casi todo el capitulo hablando de Gary Stu y Sniper Wolf y a mí me dejas simplemente con un fragmento de que soy interno en un hospital psiquiátrico para suicidas."

[El cliché con pasado trágico tenía que haber]

(Oh ¿y cómo es nuestra historia?)

[Por los visto el autor quiere montárselo en plan Joker no tenemos pasado solo pequeñas dosis para que los lectores se monte su propia película y junten las piezas del puzzle o filosofen de ello]

"Como sea llego la hora." Deadpool avanzo hasta llegar a la multitud de jugadores que estaban viendo la pantalla holográfica. Deadpool cayó de rodillas mientras alzaba las manos al cielo "¡SIIIIIIIII LO HE CONSEGUIDO!"Los jugadores mirando a Deadpool preguntándose que por que estaba tan contento.

**Pantalla de Apuestas: **30 Deadpool 41.5

"Soy rico." Dijo Deadpool mientras ya imaginaba todo lo que iba a comprarse una tele de plasma la playstation 7 la Xbox Four, un unicornio, porno, prostitutas, algodones de azúcar una cama de agua llena de gasolina.

[Pero para eso tenemos que ganar]

(Oh como si hubiera alguien aquí capaz de vencernos)

"Bien fase 2 de la operación "Galletas." Al decir galletas Deadpoll estiro su dedo índice y central e hizo el gesto entre comillas. "Untar la mantequilla." Deadpool avanzo al corredor de apuestas.

"Deadpool." Dijo el al reconocer al que en menos de 24 horas había sido la última sensación de videos de youtube y internet de hecho se había estipulado que debido a su presencia la audiencia de este año iba a subir incluso se había hecho una segunda apuesta de cuanto iba a durar.

"50.000 por mí como campeón." El corredor de apuestas estaba sorprendido y temeroso básicamente si ganaba prácticamente lo arruinaba.

"Y 25 como que seré el ultimo en pie en esa pequeña apuesta de cuanto voy a durar." Dijo dándole 25 monedas de 1 yen.

[Uno menos a por el siguiente]

(Ya nos veo ganando el torneo y llevándonos a la cama a todas las chicas gamer que le gusten los cañones doble sentido)

"Y la put*s." Dijo Deadpool cerrando los ojos y extendiendo su dedo índice levantado.

(Pero si las gamers querrán acostarse con nosotros)

[La mayoría serán vírgenes así que mejor no correr riesgos hay que tener asistencia profesional]

"Lo has pillado." Dijo Deadpool mientras se dedico a visitar hasta la última casa de apuestas.

[¿Sabes que si pierdes te quedas en la ruina ¿verdad?] Dijo su voz de la razón. Haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

"Y yo te repito que no creo que haya nadie aquí capaz de ganarme. Soy ambidiestro mi arma secreta mi cinturón de teletransporte voy a estar ahí me vera no estaré y cuando se hayan dado la vuelta volver a desaparecer y así hasta que finalmente bang y slash y después defecare en su cadáver triunfante cual marine de Halo."

**Algunos minutos después.**

Kazuto ahora como Kirito su avatar andrógeno estaba sentado junto con el avatar de Shino Asada ahora como Sinon. Kirito quería información sobre el torneo. Ella acepto. Estaban en el edifico central donde los jugadores y participantes esperaban el inicio del torneo.

"Es una battle royale de 30 jugadores en un solo mapa. Aparecemos en lugares aleatorios de el mapa pero habrá al menos 1000 metros de distancia entre cada jugador."

"Mil..Mil metros." Dijo Kirito sorprendido. "Entonces el mapa debe de ser enorme."

"¿De verdad leíste el correo electrónico?" Dijo ella no creyéndose que no supiera nada del torneo. "El mapa tiene un diámetro de 10 kilómetros encontraras montañas, bosques desiertos. Comenzara durante la tarde. Para que nadie este en desventaja por su equipo o recompensas."

"¿Como encontraras a alguien en una ciudad tan grande?" Le pregunto dubitativo.

"Nos enfrentamos con armas de fuego la arena tiene que ser espaciosa. Además los participantes recibieron un objeto llamado terminal de rastreo satelital." Le respondió ella.

"¿Rastreo Satelital? ¿Una especie de satélite espía?" Le pregunto Kirito.

"Si es un satélite que pasara sobre el mapa en intervalos de 15 minutos." Explico ella."Entonces, nos permitirá ver la ubicación de cada jugador en nuestras terminales."

"Es decir solo puedes permanecer oculto durante 15 minutos." Dijo él.

"Exacto." Sinon le confirmo lo que él pensaba.

¿Pero eso no dejaría en desventaja a una francotiradora como tú." Dijo Kirito un poco nervioso porque se lo tomara a mal.

Ella lejos de ofenderse sonrió "15 minutos son más que suficiente para disparar, matar a un jugador y reubicarme." Dijo ella utilizaba la táctica de el campero claro que era una francotiradora así que teniendo en cuenta su arma era su mejor opción.

"Ya-ya veo." Dijo él mientras la veía beber su bebida.

"Bien ¿te parece suficiente?" Dijo ella mientras se levantaba para marcharse. "La próxima vez que te vea…" Mientras se marchaba Kirito de la agarro de su bufanda deteniéndola en seco situación que lo puso a él nervioso debido a la mirada fría e implacable que le hecho.

Ella miro su reloj para ver cuánto quedaba "¿Necesitas algo más?" El asintió.

"Quería hablarte de algo." Ella suspiro y se sentó para responderle a lo que ella esperaba que fuera su última pregunta.

Kirito abrió su menú "Veras puede que te parezca extraño." lo que selecciono fue la lista de participantes de Bullet of Bullets "¿Pero cuantos nombres reconoces de los participantes primerizos de en esta Bob?"

Eso hecho la sorprendió queriendo saber el por qué la verdad es que eso era bastante raro.

"Por favor dímelo. Es importante." Él le insistió.

Ella se lo planteo por un momento y finalmente acepto "Mientras solo sean sus nombre no veo problema." Ella ojeo la lista que tenía delante.

"Quitando a cierto espadachín odioso. Solo hay cuatro jugadores nuevos." Dijo ella tras revisar la lista.

"¿Cuatro?" Dijo el sabiendo que uno de esos cuatro seria Death Gun "¿Como se llaman?" se acerco a ella para ver la lista.

"Juushi X, Pale Rider y también ¿este se pronuncia Sterben?" Ella subió de nuevo la lista donde estaba los ganadores del bloque C "Y Deadpool."

Mientras Kirito ojeaba la lista _"Uno de esos cuatro es Death Gun."_

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le pregunto Sinon al notar su cambio y como se tenso de repente. "No me has explicado nada." ella se quejo ante el chico que cada vez que respondía a sus preguntas a ella le hacía formularse otras. Kirito se aparto de su lado y se preguntaba que le iba a decir mientras Shinon impacienté golpeaba con sus dedos la mesa. "Solo consiguieras que me enfade." Dijo ante la falta de respuestas.

"Bueno es que…." Fue interrumpido por Deadpool

"¡HEY! Aquí esta miradlo va de rojo mira su culito prieto en su pijama y deleitaos ante la presencia del devorador de flanes. DEAAAAAAADPOOOOOOL." Deadpool irrumpió en el bar mientras emulaba el sonido de viento simulando el sonido de él viento.

"¿Ese es Deadpool?" Pregunto a Kirito a ver como había irrumpido uno de los jugadores que podría ser Death Gun. Se levanto para verlo más de cerca.

"Vamos que caras tan largas. Bueno contadme ¿quien ha sido listo y aposto por un ganador?" Dijo el encima de la mesa con la mayoría mirándolo y otros con gesto de desaprobación. Pero nadie levanto la mano.

"Oh vamos no me digas que XeXeeD se ha levantado de entre los muertos. Deadpool dio un salto mortal cayendo de pie a lado de un jugador "Vais con el cresta pollo." Dijo refiriéndose al favorito para ganar el torneo. Mientras se movió y se apoyo en una mesa donde estaban otros tanto jugadores "Oh por favor no me digáis que os gusta Death soy una copia de Vader y Sekeltor Gun y su sonrisa blanqueada con Colgate. " Lo jugadores se levantaron de la mesa furiosos ante la chulería que demostraba.

"Pero no importa porque estáis ante el campeón del Torneo." Dijo él con sus manos palpándoselas de arriba a silencio se hizo seguido de una ola de risas.

"¿Tú ganar el torneo?" Dijo Dayne señalando a Deadpool "Como pegándote otro tiro en la cabeza o será en el trasero, solo has pasado por pura suerte." Dijo el mientras se burlaban de él pro su ridícula derrota en el torneo.

"Pero al menos yo participo. Oh yeah toma corte. ¿Quién me da esos cinco?" Deadpool elevo su mano abierta pero nadie la chocaba "Soy unos aburridos."

_"Y si el es Death Gun y si monta todo ese numerito para distraer a la gente y no lo tomen como una amenaza."_ Pensó Kirito mientras trataba de analizar a nuevo avatar que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

"Ahí tienes a uno de los que te interesaban se hizo famoso conseguir llegar hasta aquí." Dijo Sinon que también miraba a uno de sus futuros oponentes lo cierto es que se sorprendió cuando se entero de que pudo derrotar a Dayne el solo.

"¿Sabes algo de él?" Dijo Kirito entendía que todos los jugadores solo 30 podían llegar aquí y de hecho el gano muchos fans pero de ahí a decir famoso.

"No mucho pero todos lo que conozco han dicho que paso de pura suerte." Dijo ella mientras seguían observando que estaba a punto de meterse en una pelea con varios jugadores hartos de sus chorradas.

"A ti te voy a machar." Dijo señalando a uno de los jugadores

"Y a ti te voy a machacar." Señalaba a otro.

"Yo no participo." Dijo el jugador

"Da igual." dijo Deadpool que lo ignoro completamente.

"Y a…." Cuando había llegado a Shino y Kirito les estuvo mirando durante un rato antes de que se metió en medio y paso sus manos por sus hombros "Con vosotras me hare un sándwich." Dijo él con voz profunda y seductora."¿Queréis se las primeras en felicitar al campeón?" Dijo Deadpool lleno de confianza.

"¿Quítame las manos de encima?" Shinon aparto el brazo de Deadpool y Kirito seguía mirándolo tratando de encontrar parecidos con Death Gun.

"Tienes carácter eso me gusta." Dijo Deadpool analizando el último hasta el último centímetro de los atributos femeninos de Shinon. Entonces se viro a Kirtio y le agarro el otro hombro mirando su cara de frente "Y morena ya sé que me llevas mirando desde que entre por esa puerta lo siento pero no estoy preparado para una relación estable me han hecho mucho daño pero te propongo algo sexo sin compromiso nada serio lo haremos y te dejare tirada en una pensión de mala muerte. Aunque te dejare mi numero por si convences a tsundere para hacer un trió." Dijo Deadpool levantando sus cejas bajo la máscara.

"No soy una tsundere. Dos eso nunca va a pasar con ninguno de vosotros." Dijo Sinon cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda.

"Es cosa mía o tu trasero se vuelve más estilizado y definido cada segundo que pasa." Dijo Deadpool mirándolo provocando la ira aparecer en Sinon. Que se contenía y decidió ignorarlo.

"Un momento ¿vosotros?" Dijo Deadpool analizando esa frase sabiendo que algo andaba mal con esa frase.

[Vosotros de acuerdo con el diccionario 2 persona del plural pron. Forma del pron. pers. m. y f. de segunda persona plural, que en la oración desempeña la función de sujeto o de complemento con preposición.]

"Pero dijo vosotros en la frase si la analizamos nosotros somos complemento indirecto y hace referencia al masculino plural lo cual significa que…:"

(Que lo que tenemos entre los brazos es…..")

Deadpool saco un mando a distancia y lo pulso el programa cambio y en su lugar se mostraba un fragmento de la película Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi. Y aparecía el almirante Ackbar. "¡Es un Trap!"

"¿Eres un tío?" Le pregunto a Kirito la mayoría de jugadores ya había ignorado al jugador rojo y volvieron a lo suyo a seguir con las apuestas y mentalizarse para el torneo.

"Si." Dijo Kirito con los ojos cerrados.

Deadpool parpadeo varias veces "Apagaremos la luces y le echaremos imaginación." Dijo elevando sus hombros ignorando el problema.

"Oh y si eres una tsundere bajo esa mascara de enojo y desprecio te mueres por mí." Dijo Deadpool mirando a Sinon "Y si juegas bien tus cartas yo te enseñare lo que hay debajo de la máscara." Dijo Deadpool mientras adaptaba una pose de top model.

"Si tuviera mis arma." Dijo Sinon enfadada.

"Usa la mía está cargada no sé si ves en doble sentido." Dijo Deadpool ahora con su mano apoyada en la mesa mirando a Sinon

Sinon se acerco a él y le miraba en el límite. Pero se dio cuenta de algo. "¿Me estas mirando el escote?"

"La culpa es tuya por elegir ese traje." Entonces sonó un despertador Deadpool saco un reloj despertador redondo con dos timbres en la parte superior que no paraba de sonar "Huy que tarde tengo que ir a la sala de espera. Nos vemos." Deadpool se marcho de las sala.

**Ascensor**

Kirito y Sinon que estaba apoyada de espaldas a la pared.

"Comprendo que tienes razones para hacer lo que haces." Dijo ella después de la conversación que habían tenido después de encontrarse con Deadpool. Ella se acerco y emulando una pistola con su mano le apunto por la espalda. "Pero nuestra promesa es un asunto vengare por lo que me hiciste ayer. Así que nunca te lo perdonare si dejas que te elimine otra persona."

"Comprendo." Dijo el seriamente. Podía entenderla ella quería tener su revancha con él."Sobreviviere hasta el encontrarte." Ella se aparto de él hasta que llegaron a piso 20 se bajaron.

La presentadora estaba sentada presentando los minutos finales. "Fanáticos de las batallas y amantes del olor a aceite y humo ¿estáis listos?" Dijo ella con micrófono en mano. Las apuestas estaban a punto de cerrarse con apostadores empujándose para hacer la última apuesta antes de que comiencen.

"Bien, es ahora de averiguar quién será el mejor jugador del mas difícil de los VRMMOM, GGO." Todo GGO estaban pendientes de los holotelvisores por todo internet y otros mundos virtuales estaban mirando.

"¡MMO Stream transmitirá el encuentro en vivo. Comienza la cuenta regresiva.10,9"

"7,8" Los jugadores comenzaron a aporrear con las culatas de sus armas al suelo impacientes por que empezara.

"6" En un bar varios jugadores están pendiente de la pantalla entre ellos el avatar del amigo de Shinon.

"5" Un hombre apoyado contra una ventana llevaba gafas redondas como de natación con cristales verde y bordes rojos, tenía el pelo oscuro y una cresta roja en el centro de su cabeza su uniforme era negro en su mayoría cubierto por una capa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Esperaba a que llegara la hora.

"4" Kirito que se estaba mentalizando abría los ojos sabiendo que había llegado el momento.

"3" Shinon abría los ojos preparada para ser la única que quedara en pie.

"2" Death Gun estaba de pie en una habitación oscura esperando que la cuenta llegara a cero. Cuando sus ojos se iluminaron seña de que estaba preparado.

"1" Deadpool mientras apagaba su katanas láseres y las hacia girar en sus manos con maestría antes de colocarlas perfectamente en su espalda. "A bailar."

**Bullet of Bullets 3 Start!**

"¡Que comience el Bullet of Bullets!" Anuncio la presentadora el comienzo de él torneo.


	5. Level 5

**Nada es verdad todo está permitido **(Assassin's Creed)

* * *

El torneo comenzó y con él los enfrentamientos, Un jugador corría a cubrirse mientras estaba bajo fuego llego a cubrirse detrás de un árbol pero perdió en el momento en que una katana láser rajo su cuello. El otro jugador vio el cartel que indicaba su la muerte de ese jugador sabiendo que su enemigo andaba cerca sentía la presión del aire y su cuerpo se tensaba fue interrumpida cuando el viento virtual entro en su trasero para sentirlo muy frió y algo que se había metido dentro de sus pantalones.

Deadpool estaba apoyado contra un árbol con su brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho hacia gira una anilla de granada. "Creo que acabo de reinventar el concepto bomba sucia."

El jugador se dio cuenta de lo que había metido en sus pantalones explotaron muriendo en acto junto con su zona escrotal y trasera Deadpool se acerco al cadáver "Uff colega deberías deja los burritos."

[Vaya yo pensé que ibas ¿polvo de talco?]

(Oh eso sí que es un peo letal)

"¿Qué tal? Algo me dice que se paso con el picante." Dijo Deadpool con un primer plano de su cara con el ¡YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH! Del CSI Miami de fondo.

[Pues como todo lo escribe este inútil]

(Por cierto ¿sabes que nos están siguiendo?)

Deadpool oyó el sonido de pisadas en las hojas mientras se retiraba. "Creo que ha llegado el momento de demostrar porque se me considera un bad-ass."

[Lo cierto es que en la escala de Marvel estamos un poco por debajo]

"Oh por favor has olvidado que yo mate a todo el Universo Marvel." Dijo Deadpool recordando los eventos que habían tenido lugar en **Deadpool Kills The Marvel Universe.**

(¿Dónde estábamos nosotros?)

[Le habían frito el cerebro incluido a nosotros dando como consecuencia la salida de una tercera voz que lo animo a meterse en una cruzada genocidio suicida con la esperanza de encontrar la muerte para detener el ciclo sin fin de los reinicio de los cómics que producen que te pierdas y ya no sepas que estás leyendo]

"Centrémonos si acaso luego salgo de la pantalla y mato al que escribe esto." Dijo Deadpool mientras con su katana láser encendida pasaba su dedo por ella y miraba siniestramente a la pantalla de mi ordenador, Cuando se produjo una explosión lejana pero que Deadpool escucho.

"Parece que se están divirtiendo, ahora vamos a darle algo de espectáculo." Dijo Deadpool pulsando su botón de su cinturón desapareciendo.

**Momento Después**

Deadpool estaba tranquilamente tumbado en medio de un puente con una carretera de asfalto sobre un río el puente se sostenía por pilares que servían para unir la cuerda que sujetaban unidas a la vigas.

**A un par de metros**

"Si intenta moverse disparare yo primero." Dijo Sinon Mientras con su rifle apuntaba a Deadpool pensaba dispararle pero Kirito que había conseguido sorprenderla y inmovilizarla la convenció para que esperara ahora ambos miraban al tipo vestido de rojo esperando a que llegara su oponente ella con su rifle de francotirador y Kirito con unos prismáticos.

**Vuelta con Deadpool**

"Colega a esos pelmazos no les importan esos dos solo están aquí por mi pasa de ellos además los que están aquí ya habrán visto la serie saben que estaban ahí antes de que lo escribieras." Dijo Deadpool rascándose la tripa y esperaba a que viniera su oponente que comenzó a caminar a su dirección.

Al verlo Deadpool se levanto.

(Es Zero de borderlands)

[A mi me parece un stormtrooper]

Vestido con un camuflaje azul y blanco. Llevaba un casco negro que tapa por completo su rostro. Portaba únicamente una escopeta ligera Armalite AR-17.

"Gracias SOA wiki por ahorrarle trabajo al autor." Dijo Dedpool despotricando la vagancia al ver la copia y pega.

Deadpool avanzo hasta una distancia lo bastante cercana para que pudiera oírle. "Te crees muy duro esperma con patas pues no lo eres y prepárate por que al igual que millones antes que tu vas a caer por mi mano."

Deadpool dispara a su oponente que comienza a saltar hacia arriba con un agilidad impresionante se desplaza por el puente hasta colocarse encima de los cables del puente.

[Me da que las balas contra este poco]

(Bueno si no puedes hacer gruyer haz lonchas)

Deadpool guarda su pistolas y desenvaina sus katanas láser de su espalda las hace girar entre sus dedos antes de correr hacia su oponente. Pale Ryder salta de nuevo al puente y corre hacia él salto un mortal hacia delante y usa su mano derecha para volver y ganar velocidad estira su cuerpo en pleno aire dispara Deadpool desapareció tras disparar Pale Ryder se encoge en una bola y Deadpool está arriba de él.

"Hola capullo." Deadpool realiza un corte horizontal en pleno aire el golpe provoca que Pale Ryder ruede por el suelo hasta caer con dos marcas rojas en su espalda. Se levanta con una voltereta y dispara Deadpool giro para esquivas sus balas. Y corrió hacia él

"Esto es por E.T." Dijo Deadpool que ataco Pale Ryder bloque con su arma Deadpool giro dándole la espalda en una vuelta completa para cambiar sus armas de mano y realizar un corte ascendente con su espada derecha Pale Ryder salto mortal hacia detrás y apunto con su arma a la cabeza de Deadpool disparo pero Deadpool volvió a desaparecer y reapareció para patear a Pale Ryder.

En pleno aire aprovecho para recargar antes de recuperarse y correr hacia Deadpool al que agarro intento con su rife disparar a Deadpool que fue más rápido y aparto el rifle agarrándolo bajo su brazo desplazándolo a un lado y con la mano libre pulso el botón de teletrasnporte. El rifle de Pale Ryder quedo en donde estaban los dos que ahora estaban ahora en plena caída libre a un distancia del puente no lejos pero si lo bastante para que no pudiera agarrarse a nada.

"Esto te va a doler." Deadpool soltó un rodillazo a la bolsa escrotal de Pale Ryder que le soltó y se teletrasnporto ahora estaba en el puente "Como llamo a esto tiro al semen."

[Lo pillamos parece un espermatozoide dispara de una maldita vez]

(Pero para añadirle dramatismo hazlo en el último momento)

Un disparo impacto en la nalga izquierda de Deadpool tenía una especia de aguja en el trasero y de su trasero salían chispas.

"Hijo Pu*a." Dijo Deadpool "¡Quien ha sido me lo voy a cargar!" Dijo Deadpool quejándose mientras había caído en el suelo tendido de espaldas.

[Tenemos un problema]

(Vas está bien solo unos minutos y andaremos de nuevo)

[Si la pantalla se aleja un poco]

Death Gun se acercaba caminando.

"Espera a que pueda moverme imitación barata de Skeletor y te voy a dar tantas ostias que entraras en el cielo sin examen de San Pedro." Dijo Deadpool a Death Gun que se acerco a él desenfundado su pistola.

(Oh no haz algo pellízcate, muérdete, disparate, apuñálate)

[Que tal si probamos algo que no implique dolor autoinfringido]

"¿Asfixia erótica?" Pregunto Deadpool a sus voces.

Death Gun llego hasta Deadpool a su lado y saco su pistola una tipo 54 Black Star.

"Bonita pistola mi padre tenía una igual de hecho se lo cargaron con ella." Dijo Deadpool. Recordando la muerte de su padre que entro en una oficina de correo y salio en una bolsa de plástico.

(Chan chan chaaaaaaaan)

[¿Que estás haciendo?]

(Le doy un impacto dramático a la revelación)

[¿Qué revelación? Hay cientos de pistolas solo es una coincidencia]

(Puede que sí o puede que no)

"Contempla el poder de Death Gun." Dijo Death Gun votando vapor de su cara mientras apuntaba a Pale Ryder.

"Llamas a tu pistola ¿Death Gun? tch como llamas a tu po*a Death Dick." Dijo Deadpool esperando a que el efecto paralizante de su trasero se para y lo primero en su listas era hacer carne mechada.

[Interesante por lo visto la censura solo aplica al idioma español del autor]

(¿Pero a qué altura soltamos al muñeco de látex? le está tomando una eternidad llegar al suelo)

Death Gun comenzó a resignarse con la señal de la cruz. Un disparo se produjo Death Gun lo esquivo e impacto en medio del asfalto.

"El poder destructivo de ese rifle de francotirador es ridículo." Dijo Deadpool mirando el amplio agujero que se había formado en pleno asfalto.

[Dijo el que tiene un cinturón de teletrasnporte]

(¿Por qué no vuelve a disparar?)

"¿Vagancia o conveniencia de argumento? yo que sé." Dijo Deadpool mientras su frustración crecía por estar impotente en el suelo.

Death Gun disparo a Pale Ryder mientras caía delante de ellos. "Mi verdadero nombre y el de esta pistola es Deat Gun. Y bla bla bla bal bla bla bla." Es lo que oía Deadpool salir de la boca de Death Gun mientras Death Gun era enfocado por la cámara soltando su monologo y amenazando a todos los jugadores de Gun Gale Online.

"_Jod*r ahora tengo que tragarme el monologo desafortunadamente no estoy en posición de…"_

[Puedes moverte desde hace tres minutos]

"_¿Qué?"_ Dijo Deadpool sorprendido preguntándose _¿por qué narices no me lo dijisteis?"_

(No lo preguntaste)

-Silencio incomodo-

"Pose el poder para…" Death Gun no acabo la frase cuando otra voz le cortó.

"Shoryuken." Deadpool golpeo a Death Gun solto un gancho hacia arriba después de girar derribando a Death Gun que ahora yacía en el suelo.

"Mierda me acabo de dar cuanta ¿qué hacemos jugando a esto cuando podríamos estar jugando a un eroge?" Dijo Deadpool al darse cuenta de lo más vital en la existencia de los mundos virtuales.

[No hay eroges en el universo de SAO]

(Que falta de visión comercial)

"En Japón ¿y nadie ha inventado aquí un mundo eroge de realidad virtual? eso es lo más sorprendente que he descubierto hoy." Deadpool miro a su oponente que se estaba reincorporado.

[Lo cual quiere decir que la gente que piensa que los japoneses son unos pervertido por el hentai es solo un estereotipo extendido]

"En fin ¿por dónde íbamos?" así adelantando el final." Death Gun se levanto y miro a Deadpool que estaba desentumeciendo sus nudillos.

"Sabes Taskmaster no va a estar contento de que le robaras su diseño de personaje intentaste hacerlo tuyo cambiándole el color de la capa y pintar la calavera en gris tono metálico con cristales rojos en plan Cíclope con un respirador a lo Darth Vader para intentar hacerlo tuyo." Deadpool se apunta con el pulgar a sí mismo "Pero a mí no me engañas."

Death Gun apunta con su pistola a Deadpool "Incluso tú temes a la muerte."

Deadpool lejos de acobardarse le mira y saca rápidamente su pistola que sostiene con la mano derecha apuntando a Death Gun "No lo sé lo averiguamos." La tensión frotaba en el aire mientras ambos se apuntaban fijamente.

(¡¿Y si es verdad que su pistola mata?!)

[Somos una copia de Deadpool alternativa no tememos a muerte la abrazamos y la ponemos contra la pared.]

"Ni yo mismo lo habría dicho mejor." Dijo Deadpool preparado para apretar el gatillo.

Otro disparo se produjo de nuevo en dirección hacia Death Gun esquivo por pulgadas dejando un agujero en la capucha de su casa.

"El mejor francotirador nunca visto." Dijo Deadpool sarcásticamente pero se percato de que Death Gun había desaparecido. "¡Oh venga ya!" Deadpool dejo caer sus brazos al suelo. "Me piro." Deadpool pulso su cinturón desapareciendo.

**Ciudad**

"Bueno hemos vuelto a Genosha." Dijo Deadpool mirando a los alrededores de la ciudad derruida.

[No parece nuestro juego]

(Si lo fuera habría más chicas en trikini)

Deadpool siguió caminando y preparo sus armas "Fe fa fo fu ¿dónde estás tú?" Deadpool disparo hacia arriba en los tejados el otro jugador utilizaba un gorro negro con un traje de camuflaje de ciudad con botas marrones armado con un sub-fusil comenzó a devolver el fuego. El jugador se cubrió detrás de un cartel mientras Deadpool disparaba tiro una granada provocando que el bocazas en traje de expandes rojo desplazarse de allí. El jugador salió de su escondite para mirar solo para ser acribillado a balazos.

"Me cago en la pu*a" Dijo Deadpool furioso porque le habían quitado otra víctima.

(¿De qué te quejas? esto es bueno si solo quedas tú en pie serás rico)

[No rico de comprar lo que quieras pero si para alquilar lo que quieras]

"Estoy harto de estos carroñeros." Deadpool sale del coche donde estaba escondido avanzo hacia. "Muy bien si crees que…." Deadpool se fijo en la que le había robado a su víctima una jugadora de cabello largo blanco y liso. Usaba un sostén negro con minifalda roja, llevaba un pañuelo amarillo atado a su cuello también usa guantes de color amarillo sin dedos y botas marrones junto con una chaqueta corta negra abierta con dos X rojas en ambos hombros.

Deadpool posa su mano sobre el coche antes de chasquear su mano derecha y darle forma de pistola. "Hey." Dijo Deadpool seductoramente.

La chica disparo sin pensarlo dos veces mientras Deadpool se cubrió detrás de él coche ella tiro una granada de humo.

Deadpool se teletransporto hasta el tejado delante de ella sorprendiéndola y la ataco.

Ella le apunto con su rifle Deadpool lo desvío con su katana en la mano izquierda y apunto hacia ella con la derecha su pistola. "Niños cúbranse los ojos." Dijo Deadpool disparando al ojo derecho de su oponente provocándole retroceder debido al impacto mientras se llevaba la mano a su ojo momento que aprovecho para clavarle su katana ella lo miro con un mueca de dolor y su ojo con un agujero rosa de bala y el otro mirándole.

"Es triste nena yo te habría metido algo más largo y caliente." Dijo Deadpool mientras sacaba su otra katana y apuñalaba a la chica y levantarla en el aire con sus dos katanas con ella empalada en ella entonces apareció el cartel de Death sobre ella. Momento el que la tiro al suelo.

"Es una lástima." Dijo Deadpool mientras miraba el cuerpo del avatar de la chica ahora con el cartel de muerte. "Bueno no podemos dejar que ese cuerpazo se desperdicie –risa siniestra-

**Momentos Después**

Kirito avanzaba por las calles tras separarse de Sinon siguiendo la pista de Death Gun tras comprobar el nombre de los participantes restantes y descartando a Deadpool y Pale Ryder y al no estar cerca Sterben por descarte fue a por Jūshi X que estaba en la ciudad. Se separo de Sinon para tenderle una trampa.

Kirito tenía todos sus sentidos puesto hasta que algo lo saco vio caer la cabeza de una chica de pelo blanco liso delante de él con una granada metida dentro de su boca.

Kirito se aparto rápidamente con un salto hacia detrás con su sable morado encendido cuando el humo se disipo vio a Deadpool y el cuerpo de Jūshi X sin cabeza.

Dedpool estaba bailando a más puro estilo Bella y la Bestia con el cuerpo muerto de la jugadora una imagen que repugnaba a Kirito.

[¿Pensasteis que iba a tirarse el cadáver verdad?]

(Panda de mal pensados)

"Si exacto no estoy tan desesperado." Dijo Deadpool mirando a la pantalla.

(Si que viéramos al trap mientras nos preparábamos para hacerlo y que los administradores no avisaran de que si seguíamos con la conducta obscena nos descalificarían y banearían la cuenta no tuvo nada que ver con que no lo hiciéramos)

[Vaya así que Darth Plagio Skeleton puede matar jugadores y no pasa nada nosotros practicamos necrofilia virtual y nos mandan un aviso ¿qué sentido tiene esto?]

"Es Sao." Dijo Deadpool indicando que no había que buscarle explicación lógica a los hechos simplemente pasaban y punto teníamos que aceptarlo por muy poco sentido que tuviera.

(Y que son más estrictos con el sexo que el homicidio)

"¿Que estás haciendo?" Le dijo Kirito al verlo bailar con el cadáver decapitado.

"Estoy bailando mientras mantengo una discusión mental con las voces de mi cabeza sobre el límite del contenido explicito y violencia de este juego." Dijo Deadpool parando de bailar mientras inclinaba románticamente al cadáver y fingía tocar unos cabellos inexistentes.

"Suéltala." Dijo Kirito no disfrutando de lo que estaba viendo.

"Oh todas para ti ¿no?" Deadpool soltó el cadáver que se desplomo en el suelo.

"Pero si tienes razón es hora del espectáculo." Esa frase sobresalto a Kirito Deadpool lo dijo en referencia a que había llegado la hora de que los pesos pesados se enfrentaran pero para Kirito tenía otro significado.

"_No puede ser esa frase era la que decía PoH del Laughing Coffin ¿y si el formaba parte? ¿Y si tal vez por eso Death Gun no le disparo mientras estaba tirado? o más bien era que quería pero no podía." _Kirito barajo las posibilidades mientras evaluaba a este extraño jugador.

"Dime una cosa." Dijo Kirito antes de apuntar su espada a Deadpool "¿Eres superviviente de SAO?" Le pregunto al avatar del Jugador vestido de rojo.

"¿SAO? Oh Kirito ah ya lo pillo, entonces eres ese Gary Stu." Dijo Deadpool señalo a Kirito con su katana. "Vaya estoy ante una celebridad y yo me deje mi libro de autógrafos en los otros calzoncillos." Dijo Deadpool burlonamente mientras hizo una reverencia.

Kirito solo miro esperando su respuesta causando a Deadpool poner una cara de que aburrido eres bajo su máscara. "Creo que si me pasara 2 años en un mundo virtual creado por un ególatra con complejo de deidad me acordaría." Dijo Deadpool a Kirito mientras acotaba distancias.

(Ja muy buena porque Kayaba Akihiko no se acuerda por que hizo lo que hizo)

"Si verdad tanta muerte y ni siquiera tuvieron un porque aparte de su propia estupidez producida por el consumismo capitalista de querer lo más nuevo que sale al mercado. Así que la moraleja es no seas uva víctima del multinacionales vende consolas y no compres el primer modelo que te ponen en la cara." Dijo Deadpool divagando. "Y que la segunda mano es más rentable."

[Excepto por el riesgo de spoiler]

(Tu el caso es buscarle pegas a todo)

"Así que esa es la impresión que tienes de Kayaba Akihiko." Dijo Kirito a Deadpool "Si es cierto provoco la muerte de miles de personas y nunca sabré sus motivos pero le respeto El nunca huyo sin importar lo que sucediera." Dijo Kirito demostrado que pese a todo guardaba respeto por el hombre que llevo la realidad virtual al nivel que de hoy en día.

_"__Teniendo en cuenta que si su barra bajaba a amarilla se volvía un objeto inmortal y conocía todos los comandos de ataque lo que literalmente le permitía saber cómo iba a atacar su oponente yo tampoco huiría. Además si huyo materializo su mente a Internet para escapar de las autoridades y no pagar por las consecuencias de su actos así que si es un cobarde." _Deadpool pensó para sí mismo. Pero una idea vino a su mente.

(Oh oh)

[Esos es ir a hacer daño]

"No me extraña que lo defiendas tenéis tanto en común personalidad poco definida y cambiante convenientemente de acuerdo a la trama y a fin de cuentas eres tan psicópata como él." Dijo Deadpool.

"¿Como él?" Dijo Kirito extrañado sin saber a lo que se refería.

"Oh ¿No se lo dijiste a Sachi?" Kirito recibió un golpe psicológico después de tanto tiempo la imagen de la muerte de Sachi vino a su mente pero cómo es posible que él lo supiera.

"¿Tú la conocías?" Le pregunto Kirito su confianza había sido remplazado por una cara de póker. Deadpool negaba con la cabeza esperando la autentica pregunta.

"Esas nos es la pregunta" Dijo Deadpool esperando que el superdetective la dedujera

"¿El qué?" formulo Kirito viendo a donde se dirigía con eso.

"Que la dejaste morir."

(Ay)

Kirtio se lanzo hacia el gritando como hace siempre cuando hay un final boss.

"Ahora sí que ¡comienza la fiesta!" Deadpool cargo contra el inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante.

Kirito realizo dejo caer su espada Deadpool esquivo colocando delante su katana en su mano izquierda y busco rebanar el estomago.

Kirito golpeo con su sable morado la katana láser roja de Deadpool bloqueando ambos estaban parados en un choque cuando cedieron a la fuerza de ambos que se separaron Deadpool giro dándole la espalda a Kirito que busco la estocada Deadpool se esfumo para aparecer arriba de Kirtio con su pistola en vez de su espada en su mano derecha.

-Bang-


	6. Level 6

**"Get Over Here" **(Scorpion)

* * *

Kirito retrocedió la katana láser de Deadpool paso a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Antes de apuntar su espada hacia Deadpool que bloqueo con su katana en su mano derecha y con la izquierda apunto a Kirito con su pistola Kirito bloqueo girando dándole la espalda a Deadpool que se tiro al suelo y comenzó a girar sobre su trasero disparando con su pistola Kirito bloqueo la balas de sus piernas Deadpool coloco su mano derecha sobre el piso y quedo boca abajo sostenido por su mano derecha y con la otra le disparo a Kirito bloqueo el tiro con su espada.

[Espera ¿bloquea balas con un espada láser?]

(Hola Star Wars por favor si hasta le ha robado el sable a Samuel L. Jackson.)

[Pero es que eso no tiene sentido además se supone que esto era un juego de pistolas ¿por qué hay espadas en primer lugar?]

(Un poco hipócrita que eso sea dicho por nosotros)

"Haber chicos tenemos ahora mismo el 53% de nuestra capacidad cerebral pensando en porno el 36% es suicidarnos otro 5% utilizando la imaginación para imaginarlos que es una tía y esta desnuda y el 4% en lo que voy a comer esta noche necesito 2% restante pelear así que un poco de concentración.

Kirito se abalanzo sobre Deadpool que pulso su cinturón de teletransporte reapareció de en el aire con su otra espada en vez de sus pistola.

(¡A LA YUGULAR! ¡APUNTA A LA YUGULAR!)

Deadpool realizo un corte con su brazo izquierdo descendente Kirito puso su dos manos en su espada y bloqueo a Deadpool que inclino su cuerpo hacia delante para que su cuerpo cayera hacia delante y se encogió mientras en un agarre inverso intento golpear con su otra espada a Kirito que realizando un agarre inverso con ambas manos y realizo un corte horizontal al ser con dos manos tenía más fuerza que Deadpool que retrocedió levantando parte del polvo con él.

[Lo que quiere decir es que ataques a cuello]

Kirito corrió hacia él. Deadpool hizo girar sus katanas antes apuntar a Kirito con las dos y dirigirlas con intención de apuñalar. Kirito se hizo a un lado e intento apuñalarlo por la espalda.

Deadpool se tiro a suelo para esquivarlo y intento cortar su pierna izquierda obligándole a retroceder momento que aprovecho Deadpool para flexionar sus brazos y saltar encogiendo lo pies para reincorporarse.

"_Es ágil e impredecible."_ Pensó Kirito mentalmente tras el intercambio de golpes con su oponente.

"No lo pienses, no vas a ganarme." Dijo Deadpool a Kirito mientras colocaba su katana izquierda en un agarre inverso. "Por un sencilla razón esto no es Sword Art Online, es Gun Deadpool Online mi nombre aparece en el titulo eso lo primero lo que quiere decir que aquí yo soy el prota solo que sin clichés de soy el elegido o voy a salvar el mundo eso lo primero." Dijo Deadpool puntuando con un uno.

"Segundo el autor de esto es hater tuyo lo que me da la ventaja aunque en retrospectiva aquí las vejaciones y humillaciones las he sufrido he sido yo." Dijo Deadpool a Kirito que se preguntaba de que narices estaba hablando.

Cuando menciono a Sachi al rabia se había apoderado de él pero tras un par de choques de espada estaba más calmado mientras se preguntaba si no es superviviente de SAO como podía saberlo y la única con la que había hablado de eso era Asuna y Klein.

Pero más importante tenía que hacer lo que había venido volver a seguir la pista a Death Gun asi que tenía que acabar con el bocazas rápido.

"¿Bocazas? Yo." Dijo Deadpool al leer la descripción de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kirito. "Piensas que soy un bocazas bueno por lo menos soy mejor personaje que tú." Dijo señalando a Kirito.

"¿De qué me estás hablando?" Dijo Kirito no siquiera llegando a entender el raciocinio de oponente.

"Mírate no te vasto con ser un Gary Stu no fuiste un paso mas cual pokémon para superar su límite te convertiste en una Mary Sue completa." Dijo Deadpool señalándolo. "Incluso tienes un sable de luz no verde o azul ni siquiera amarillo no para destacar aun mas te dan el pu*o sable de Windu." Dijo señalando el arma de Kirito.

"Pero es apropiado por que al igual que él serás derrotado."

(Espera espera ¿Cómo que derrotado? si venció a Palpatine y solo murió por que Anakin se metido de por medio)

[No se dejo ganar para que Anakin viera como los jedis intentaban hacerse con el poder]

"Si a lo segundo pero yo creo que fue lo de que su mujer iba morir." Deadpool se metió en el debate ignorando completamente a Kirito.

"¿Es que esto es un juego para ti?" Dijo Kirito ante la falta de seriedad de su oponente no dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que era su pregunta.

(Como se dejo ganar lo desarmo le quito su arma ergo Windu mas que Palpatine)

"Oh no solo pague 19.99$ yenes porque me gusta tumbarme en la cama con las gafas de Cíclope y mirar el techo." Dijo Deadpool con sarcasmo.

[Ya pero en Clone War cuando pelea contra Darth Maul y Savage Opress utiliza dos sables de luz y cuando Yoda aparece más tarde saca otro sable de su otra manga ergo si hubiera peleado con dos sables no hubiera tenido oportunidad]

"19,99 yo tuve que pagar 36,99." Dijo Kirito indignado.

(En primer lugar gracias a su entrenamiento en el estilo Vaapad podía redirigir La Fuerza contra Palpatine y gracias a eso pudo ganarle y eso es canon con todo eso de la nueva trilogía se cagarón y se limpiaron el culo universo expandido.)

"Benditas ofertas." Dijo Deadpool recordando como compro este juego porque había sufrido una bajada de precio temporal.

[Olvidad que durante la pelea detuvo su hoja a centímetro del pecho de Windu habiéndolo podido matar en ese instante]

"¿Puedo hacerte pregunta?" Dijo Kirito que iba a preguntarle porque creía que Death Gun no le había disparado.

(Pero no lo hizo porque obviamente hubiera hecho un empujón con la fuerza para hacerlo retroceder)

"Lo siento pensé que esto era una pelea no un debate civilizado." Dijo Deadpool que lanzo su armar a Kirito que bloqueo haciendo que su espada se desviara solo para oír el sonido de la pistola de Deadpool varias veces.

Kirito bloqueo una bala pero otra estaba justo detrás de la bala como Kirtio había bloqueado con una finta no pudo evitar el impacto en su hombro izquierdo quedando de espaldas momento que Deadpool y estaba a punto de realizar un corte vertical Kirito bloqueo con su hoja en horizontal ambos empatando en el choque ambos hicieron fuerza bastante para que ambas hojas de deslizaran soltando chispas ambos desequilibrándose y encogiéndose para volver a intenta el corte chocando de nuevo.

"Igual es mal momento pero ¿haces algo esta noche?" Dijo Deadpool el comentario sorprendió tanto a Kirito que perdió terreno.

"¿Tú sabes ya que soy un chico verdad?" Dijo Kirito recuperando la compostura ante el intento de coqueteo de su oponente.

"Nadie es perfecto. ¿Por cierto en ese avatar tienes po*a o vagina?" Le pregunto Deadpool completamente enserio ante la sorpresa de Kirito que lo entendió definitivamente su oponente se estaba tomando esto como un juego.

Cuando se separaron una vez más. Kirito rápidamente llevo la mano izquierda a su bolsillo de su abrigo.

[Bueno estamos de acuerdo]

Deadpool busco el corte cuando Kirito bloqueo y con su pistola disparo a Deadpool dándole en el abdominal derecho Deadpool en el retroceso pulso el botón de su cinturón.

(Así es en no estar de acuerdo…espera nos han disparado)

"¡Eso me ha dolido vas a mi lista de enemigos del Facebook!" Dijo Deadpool señalando a Kirito.

"Facebook no tiene lista de de enemigos." Dijo Kirito lo obvio.

"¡Yo te maldigo Mark Fuckerberg!" Dijo Deadpool con el puño cerrado agitándolo maldiciendo algo tan básico en una página de contacto social. Kirito disparo y Deadpool desapareció.

Deadpool apareció detrás suyo y disparo a Kirito que se dio la vuelta y bloqueo.

Deadpool volvió a desparecer esta vez al lado suyo volvió a hacerlo esta vez fue a su izquierda y luego a su derecha Kirito esperaba que volviera a hacerlo pero esta vez lo que vio dirigirse a él fue una granada lo que siguió fue un disparo hacia ella Kirito rápidamente salto tirándose al suelo la explosión lo mando volando más atrás provocando que cayera rodando y Deadpool apareció delante con su pistola apuntando a su cabeza.

"Te lo dije." Cuando iba a pulsar el gatillo un disparo de un rifle de francotirador se oyó cayendo en pleno asfalto dejando un hueco en él. Ambos siguieron la trayectoria para ver a Sinon en una azotea tirada en el suelo mientras una figurada encapuchada le apuntaba con su pistola.

"¡No!" a Kirito se le acababa el tiempo no podía llegar ahí a tiempo mientras veía a Death Gun elevar su brazo preparando la señal. Pensó rápido. "Ayúdala." Le dijo a su oponente creyendo que con su teletransporte llegaría a tiempo.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Deadpool.

"No lo entiendes él." Cuando Kirito estaba a punto de explicarle que iba a matarla lo único que necesitaba escuchar vino de su propia cabeza.

[Tres palabras]

(Sexo por agradecimiento)

Deadpool sin perder un segundo pulso el botón de su cinturón.

**En la azotea**

Sinon miro aterrorizada con sus ojos a su pistola _"Black Star…tipo 45."_ Estaba aterrorizada su expresiones faciales lo mostraban destello de su memoria del incidente donde disparo a aquel ladrón _"¿Por qué….? ¿Por qué esta aquí?"_ Pensó para sí misma intento agarra su arma secundaria pero impotente cayo de su mano mientras miraba a su candidato a asesino.

Death Gun cogió su arma y apunto con ella tras recargarla. Cuando Sinon miro a sus ojos vio el rostro del hombre que mato sonriéndole con una amplia sonrisa que daba miedo. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el final.

Sinon entonces escucho el sonido de algo cayendo contra el suelo cuando alzo la vista vio a Death Gun volar hacia detrás mientras miro al como el jugador rojo se puso delante de ella.

"Tú." Dijo Sinon al ver al jugador con traje de expandes rojo.

"Si todo forma parte del servicio salvar a la damisela en apuros enamorarla, quitarle la ropa y sexo las partes 3 4 son intercambiables y la 2 es opcional." Dijo Deadpool mirándola haciendo que Sinon se estremeciera pensando si la situación realmente había mejorado para ella o solo había empeorado.

Cuando Death Gun se reincorporo Deadpool tiro una granada a su dirección este corrió para salir de su radio. Mientras Deadpool agarro a Sinon estilo nupcial y le dio su rifle mientras miraba hacia abajo.

"¿Nena confías en mi?" Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

"No." Dijo ella sinceramente.

"Vale." Dijo el tirándola del edificio el sonido de su cuerpo chocando con el asfalto resonó.

[Tienes una forma muy curiosa de salvar a la gente]

(Va está bien el autor no tuvo pelotas para matarla mientras luchábamos con Mace Sue no las va a tener para cargársela además son solo tres pisos estará viva con su salud critica)

[Oh ahí has estado bien que sutil]

"Estuvimos." Dijo Deadpool al notar como una de sus voces hablaba en plural.

(Si somos un equipo)

[Cuando muramos lo haremos juntos]

-Lagrimas- "Es verdad eso que dicen al final solo te tienes a ti mismo." Dijo Deadpool entre lagrimas al oír a las voces de su cabeza demostrarle lealtad y apoyo no importa lo mierda que se su vida no importa que no consiga tirarse a la chica ellas estarían ahí.

[Principalmente porque no podemos ir a otro sitio]

"Y ahí murió el momento." Dijo Deadpool elevando los hombros antes de dar la vuelta "Y en cuanto a ti cara calavera tenemos una cuenta….¡Mierda!" Dijo Deadpool al darse cuenta de que se había ido otra vez.

**Abajo**

Sinon cayó en el asfalto "Maldición." dijo entonces fue recogida por Kirito. Ella se sorprendió al verlo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dijo pese a que la habían tirado desde un edificio de tres pisos de altura algo que solo lamentaba su saluda que había bajado por debajo de la mitad.

"No." Dijo ella mientras Kirito el agarro estilo nupcial mientras salía corriendo de allí entonces Death Gun que salió justo a tiempo para verlo girar la esquina persiguiéndoles mientras Deadpool siguió la ruta menos convencional.

Deadpool salto al otro edificio cayendo y rodando para levantarse mientras se ponía al día.

[Podemos teletransportarnos por que vamos corriendo]

"Así es más divertido." Dijo Deapool saltando a otro mientras llego a un cruce antes que Kirito y Sinon se teletransporto y apareció delante de ellos.

"Hola Gladys." Dijo Deadpool cuando apareció delante de ellos con una rodilla en el suelo apuntándoles con su pistola bloqueándoles el camino.

Kirito evaluó sus opciones Deadpool no les iba a dejar pasar y detrás tenían a Death Gun que se acercaba intento racionalizar con él. "Escucha tú no le entiendes ella está en peligro." Le dijo a Deadpool.

"Oh claro que lo está a fin de cuentas esto es como Los Inmortales solo pueda quedar uno." Dijo Deadpool quitando su arma de en medio.

(O Los Juegos del Hambre)

[Battle Royale]

"No se trata de un juego él quiere a matarla." Dijo Kirito completamente en serio solo esperando que lo creyera.

"Pues claro que quiere y yo también bueno no solo eso también quiero hacerle muchas cosas sucias y otras dependiendo de la religión o país ilegales." Dijo Deadpool siendo sincero además para él había mucha pasta en juego y eso era algo que no podía permitirse perder.

"Bien." Dijo Kirito simplemente sacando algo de su abrigo la katana que Deadpool le había arrojado.

-suspiro de sorpresa- "Tienes dos segundos para soltar a mi pequeña antes de que te despelleje vivo." Dijo Deadpool pese a que antes le había tirado contra Kirito claro que cegado por la idea de agradecimiento por parte de Sinon por salvarle la vida se olvido completamente de ella. Kirito la tiro provocando que Deadpool fuera por ella con su cinturón Kirito aprovecho para correr justo en ese momento apareció Death Gun que disparo.

La katana voló hasta debajo de un cartel Deadpool la agarro "shuuuu te ha hecho daño el trap malo shuuuu papi esta aquí y te quiere ya paso." Deadpool la abrazaba cariñosamente mientras una bala perdida de Death Gun voló y dio en el cartel accidentalmente provocando que cayera sobre Deadpool que salto a un lado para esquivarlo.

[Parece ser que los designios del canon son inescrutables]

(Esto es por aquella adivina ¿qué te costaba darle una moneda?)

Deadpool se levanto y agito su mano en un intento de deshacerse del polvo. "¡Tan difícil es matar al protagonista, Secundario y Antagonista!"

(Quizás deberíamos preguntarle a George RR Martin)

Deadpool se las apaño para salir para ver a Death Gun subirse a un caballo mecánico y salir montando en él.

"Tras él." Deadpool se subió a uno de los triciclos motorizado hasta que apareció el panel que le pedía que pusiera su mano para pagarlo en cuando vio el precio Deadpool indignado se bajo de allí. "¡Que! sobre mi cadáver!"

[¿Y cómo vamos a ir detrás de ellos?]

(Elemental todo juego tiene huevos de pascua)

Deadpool busco por todos lados y encontró la respuesta.

Deadpool coloco las manos sobre el manillar y pedaleo con fuerza en su descubierto triciclo infantil de niña estereotipado rosa con pegatinas de arcoíris mientras trataba de moverse lo más rápido que podía.

[En serio un jodido triciclo teníamos un triciclo a moto ¡Y tú te subes en un triciclo para menores de 6 años a pedales!]

(No es por el dinero bueno técnicamente si lo es pero)

"Cuestión de principios." Deadpool siguió pedaleando varios metros hasta que finalmente llego a la zona de una explosión en medio de la calle que dejo el lugar en llamas. Sin ver rastro de nadie.

"Va los matare más tarde." dijo Deadpool mientras se marchaba de ahí levantándose del triciclo y pateándolo lejos.

**Más Tarde**

El torneo continuo y Deadpool fue acabo con cualquiera que se entrometiera en su camino actualmente estaba en el área desértica mientras estaba en una situación un tanto peliaguda.

"¡Oye te propongo un trato!" Chillo bajo la lluvia de disparo de su oponente que estaba en lo alto de una colina disparándolo con una ametralladora pesada acribillando su escondite.

"¡Debería darte vergüenza mírate eres un campero!" Deadpool se asomo ligeramente solo para recibir una andanada más de disparos en su dirección haciendo que se agachara. "¡Lo digo en serio es como si en un juego de lucha en vez de hacer combos solo te dedicas a disparar!"

[Quieres decir como hiciste tú con Deathstroke en Injustice]

(Oh como lo pasamos leyendo los mensajes de insultos)

"¡Así que te doy la oportunidad de recuperar algo de tu amor propio y resolver esto como hombres ¿qué me dices?! La respuesta fueron más disparos en su dirección obligándole a agacharse. "Como quieras."

Entonces otro jugador se acerco corriendo a Deadpool llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza una armadura ligera camisa larga negras su cara estaba pintada por debajo con los ojos con maquillaje militar y llevaba pantalones color verde oscuro con botas. No lo ataco se puso a su lado.

"Licoco." Dijo él mientras estaba cubierto junto a la misma piedra que Deadpool.

"Pool." Dijo el tendiéndole la mano ente se la dio y comenzarlo a estrecharla "Deadpool." Dijo mientras terminaban de estrechársela.

"Lo tenemos crudo la altura le da la ventaja y con su potencia de fuego no está acribillando." Dijo Licoco a Deadpool que asintió de acuerdo.

"¿Estás diciendo que nos amiguemos?" Le pregunto Deadpool a su lado. Con el asintiendo.

"Muy bien nos cargamos al grandullón y después nos matamos entre nosotros." Le dijo su nuevo potencial aliado.

"Bien y tengo un plan tu sales y yo te cubro me quedare aquí disparándole tú te diriges a la subida de la colina mientras corres y yo mantengo el fuego para mantenerlo ahí sentado." Dijo Deadpool la estrategia.

"Es una locura de que sirve esta alianza si yo muero igualmente." Le pregunto dado que él iba a correr todo el riesgo del plan

"Es cierto morirás pero no ante él sino ante mí." Dijo Deadpool antes de virarse a él que le prestaba toda la atención.

"Veras en cuanto estrechamos las manos vi todo tu potencial y no hablo de habilidad si de algo muchas importante amistad, Así que chillaremos tan fuerte con todo nuestros pulmones y con el valor saliendo de nuestros corazones para demostrarle que no tenemos miedo, saldremos ahí dando lo mejor de nosotros mismo y nos lo cargaremos y después tendremos una lucha tan épica que nos pondrán en los anuncios de este juego y al final no importara quien de los dos gane porque al final ambos habremos ganado algo más que una estúpida competencia online ambos habremos ganado algo a lo que llamar." Deadpool pone la mano en su hombro y lo mira."Amigo."

Licoco asintió lleno de determinación.

"¡VAMOS!" ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Deadpool y Licoco salieron al mismo tiempo.

Deadpool se agacho rápidamente dejando a su amigo colgado que fue acribillado por las balas de su oponente apareciendo en cuestión de segundos el cartel de muerte sobre él.

(Chicos hemos de reconocer que a veces llegamos a ser muy cabro*es)

[No es culpa nuestra es culpa suya por dejarse engañar]

Deadpool salió corriendo bajo una lluvia de disparos y se acerco a la colina mientras se coloca debajo de ella de esas manera el de arriba no podía darle sin modificar su posición.

"Bien ahora es cuestión de…" Dadpool vio caer en su dirección una granada. "Hijo de…" Deadpool corrió manteniéndose pegado a la pared miro a su derecha estaba un camino que le llevaría hasta la colina donde seguramente estaría esperándole el otro jugador así que cogió el sentido contrario pegado a la derecha dado que el siempre el camino menos convencional es la clave.

[¿Y ahora qué?]

(Escalada)

Deadpool clavo su katana en la pared y empezó a escalar clavaba la otra a si sucesivamente llegando acercándose vio su oponente esperándole en el borde. Con su arma apuntándole.

"¿Qué tal?" Deadpool cuando empezó a disparar Deadpool se descolgó y se deslizo por la pared para clavar sus espadas para quedarse clavado en la pared entonces su oponente lo miro y viceversa.

Su oponente un hombre musculoso con una camisa roja, pantalones marrón claro, botas marrones y guantes sin dedos de color marrón claro. Su castaño pelo corto que se conectaba con su barba corta. Su oponente se desplazo hacia la derecha para tener ángulo desde donde disparar a Deadpool que pulso su cinturón de teletrasnporte apareciendo en pleno centro de la cima de la colina de espalda ambos se viraron para dar al otro Deadpool lanzo su Katana que voló hasta clavarse en la cabeza de su oponente que cayó colina abajo.

Mientras Deadpool contrajo su brazo y cerro el puño antes de comenzar a inclinase sobre su rodilla derecha poco a poco y exclamar "¡Soy el pu*o amooooo!"

(Si lo eres)

[Sabes que ahora tienes que ir a buscar la katana]

Deadpool resignado bajo el sol se estaba poniendo pronto seria de noche mientras retiraba la katana del cráneo de su oponente.

"¿Alguien sabe cuántos quedamos?" Dijo Deadpool preguntándose cuantos quedaban en pie.

(Cuando nos aparezca el cartel de Winner sabrás que has ganado)

[O el cartel de Death todo puede pasar]

Deadpool cogió algo del cadáver de su oponente caído sacando un dispositivo con forma de triangulo que se ilumino mostrando un mapa 3D donde había 10 puntos azules en movimientos la mayoría en la ciudad.

"Bueno quedamos 10 no espera 9." Dijo Deadpool al ver como uno de los puntos se esfumaba. Señal de que estaba acabando y tenía todavía que matar a 9 personas más. Mientras apaga el dispositivo y lo tiraba detrás de él. Y se dirigió a la ciudad que era donde estaban concentrados la mayoría de jugadores actuales cuando llego.

"Silencioso demasiado silencioso. Siempre quise decir esa frase." Entonces fue sorprendido por los disparos de otro jugador llevaba unas gafas redondas con cristales verdes y bordes rojos tenía el pelo oscuro con una cresta roja cubierto por una capa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Desde una esquina

Deadpool salto y rodó para dispara contra él pero rápidamente se desplazo cambiando de sitio "Es el correcaminos." Comento Deadpool al ver la velocidad con la que se había desplazado para volver a dispararle. Ambos estaban cubiertos por un callejón y ambos salieron y comenzaron a disparar.

Ambos corrían mientras intercambiaban disparos entonces su oponente piso el acelerador y se adelanto Deadpool salto y se metió dentro de uno de los edificios.

[-Silbido de apreciación- Admitámoslo es rápido]

(Usa la Fuerza apunta a donde va estar en lugar de donde va a ir)

[Hemos tenido bastantes referencias a Star Wars por hoy]

Deadpool se cubrió detrás de la pared y comenzó a disparar su oponente se desplazo más rápido y reanudo el fuego.

Deadpool reapareció desde atrás suyo pero rápidamente se desplazo e iba a disparar a Deadpool que con una patada giratoria desvió, salto y disparo a su oponente se volvió a desplazar rápidamente y reanudo la ronda de disparos obligando a Deadpool a moverse aunque una de las bala le dio en el hombro.

[No está funcionando el ir a loco]

"Estoy abierto a sugerencias."

(Tienes que llevarle a un lugar cerrado una vez allí debería ser más fácil para darle)

[Vaya últimamente estas teniendo buenas sugerencias]

(Gracias las medicinas y el electroshock deben de estar haciéndonos efecto)

Deadpool salió corriendo hacia uno de los por la ciudad mientras era perseguido por su oponente que le seguía disparando obligándolo a continuamente moverse en zig-zag hasta llegar a un callejón rápidamente se dio la vuelta y disparo pero su oponente en vez de pararse corrió hacia delante a continuación utilizo su arma para asomarla ligeramente por el callejón y disparar a Deadpool que aprovechando su superior acrobacia salto de una pared a otra hasta llegar salir de callejón y tirar una granada.

Su oponente se alejo Deadpool apareció justo delante de él agarrando su gafas hacia delante y soltarlas que volvieron dándole en su cara haciéndole dar unos paso hacia detrás cuando Deadpool iba a rematarlo más balas se dirigieron hacia el de un tercer jugador que se sumo a la disputa.

Deadpool salió de ahí y se dirigió a uno de los rascacielos mientras esperaba a que su oponente le siguiera cosa que hizo después de que se ocupara del que había interferido en su duelo.

Más tarde después de que se había ocupado del que los estaba siguiendo su oponente siguió el rastro de Deadpool que le llevo justo a ese edificio se cubrió en la puerta antes de entrar Deadpool salió rápidamente y comenzó a disparar.

Una vez más se desplazo rápidamente y devolvió el fuego Deadpool entonces activo un detonador e hizo a una de sus C4 explotarán levantando humo a continuación disparo a una de las vigas provocando que se derrumbaran junto con los escombros.

Su oponente lo esquivo y comenzó a dispara Deadpool activo su teletransporte y disparo a su oponente a si siguieron poco a poco el edificio fue llenándose de humo debido a la munición que estaban gastando y el impacto de esta con los muros Deadpool ocasionalmente lanzaba granadas dificultando la visibilidad de su oponente.

El oponente de Deadpool avanzo lentamente ahora con el humo esperando una señal que delatara la posición de Deadpool entonces los oyó el sonido de algo contra el suelo "¡No vale!" Dijo Deadpool mientras se le caí el cargador que contenía la balas de sus pistolas.

Su oponente sonrió y disparo cuando apareció el cartel de Death por encima de donde había disparado las balas y se acerco para ver a su víctima.

No salió se su sorpresa era un jugador que tenía una abrigo negro sobre una camisa con camuflaje urbano y pantalones grises con bostas marrones y pelo corto negro.

"Te pille." Susurro Deadpool detrás de él. Cundo se viro solo vio una granada cegadora que lo incapacito lo bastante.

Deadpool apareció arriba suyo a su espalda y uso sus rodillas para sujetar su cabeza mientras colocaba sus espada delante de su cuello antes de usarla para separarla de su cuerpo cuando le corto la cabeza Deadpool utilizando sus piernas para mantenerla pegada antes de dar una vuelta completa sobre sí mismo y un mortal hacia detrás donde cogió la cabeza de su oponente con sus manos.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue coger la y alzarla con su mano derecha mientras la contemplaba "¿Ser o no ser no es esa la cuestión?"

[La repuesta es no ser porque él ser implica acción]

(Mirad una cámara salimos por la tele)

Deadpool la agarro una de las cámaras con las que se retransmitía la competición y poso con la cabeza de su oponente.

**En la ciudad central en el edificio central.**

"No puedo creerlo ni Yamikaze a podido contra él." Comento uno de los jugadores al ver la cabeza del favorito de la competición.

"¿Y si gana el torneo no nos dejara vivir? nos lo estará restregando todo la vida." Recordó como eso solo inflaría el ego de ese jugador al que todos consideraban un suertudo.

"Maldita sea porque no aposte por él ahora seria rico." Otro se lamentaba mirando la pantalla de saber que tenía algo como ese cinturón hubiera apostado por él.

"Hablando de apostar ¿cuántos quedan?" Pregunto uno de los jugadores.

"Quedan él, No-No, Fernil, Kirito, Sinon y Sterben." Dijo uno de los jugadores mirando la pantalla de jugadores que quedaban en línea.


	7. Final Level

"**Jackpot" **(Dante)

* * *

Sinon disparo al jeep dando justo en su depósito de gasolina que hizo al vehículo explotar el cartel de Death apareció justo encima de los restos del vehículo mientras Kirito se aproximaba a hacia Death Gun. Estaba en el desierto en una de las torres de hierro construidas en él.

Sinon aprovechando la distracción lo localizo debajo de un montículo y apunto hacia él.

Death Gun que se dio cuenta de que Sinon lo tenía a tiro pero ahora conociendo la posición disparo contra ella del mismo modo ella rápidamente apunto a Death Gun y disparo ambas balas pasaron a pulgadas de la otra la bala de Sinon destrozo el rifle de Death Gun mientras que la de Death Gun destrozo la mira del Hécate de Sinon.

**Momentos antes**

Kirito estaba oculto entre las rocas mostrando su dispositivo de rastreo que le permitió ver cuántos jugadores quedaban disponibles. Tres puntos estaban en la ciudad "Si incluyo a Death Gun que no aparece en el mapa quedamos seis." Entonces vio a una de los tres puntos del mapa apagarse "Quedamos cinco." Entonces vio uno de los puntos desaparecer y reaparecer. "Debe de ser él." Dijo Kirito pensando en Deadpool la imagen de Deapool estaba en una ducha usando un gorro y una toalla.

"¡PERVERTIDO!" La imagen mental Deadpool abofeteo a Kirito.

Kirito se llevo la mano a la cara rascándosela preguntándose cómo podía dolerle un golpe inexistente.

"Con él junto con el otro jugador, Sinon y Death Gun seriamos 27 con Pale Ryder seriamos 29 falta alguien." Dijo el al contar el número de jugadores restantes pese a que los desconectados no se contaban como bajas.

"Entonces vio a los dos punto de la ciudad dirigirse fuera del edificio parecían caminar juntos Kirito pulso sus puntos mostrando los nombre de Deadpool y NO-NO "¿Se han aliado?" Dijo Kirito cuando el dispositivo de rastreo se apago. "Sera que Death Gun estará trabajando con alguien más. Tal vez pase por alto algo importante."

**En la ciudad**

"Bueno de acuerdo con el trasto este el trap,la campera, y Death Dick están en el desierto." Dijo Deadpool mientras le hacia el puente a un jeep color verde oscuro de techo cubierto. Juntando los cables que le permitieron arrancar el coche.

"Lo conseguí." Dijo Deadpool pulsando el acelerador con el freno de mano puesto solo para oír el sonido del motor.

[Y solo hemos tardo 8 intentos y 3 calambres]

"Quizás pero para lo que lo vamos a utilizar." Dijo Deadpool mirando a su compañero No-No estaba con las piernas amputadas atado de arriba abajo con cinta adhesiva de manera que parecía una momia siendo incapaz de hablar solo gruñendo atado en la posición del volante.

(Para lo que nos acaban de sintonizar les explicas el plan)

"El plan es muy simple usaremos el coche para conducir hasta el desierto como nos enfrentamos a camperos utilizaremos a nuestro amigo Imhotep aquí presente para saber donde están cuando lleguemos a donde lo señala el mapa entonces saltaremos ellos dispararan y nosotros usaremos nuestro as sobre los pantalones para trasportarnos a donde están y nos lo cargamos y ya esta no hay mas." Dijo Deadpool terminando de explicar el plan trazado.

[Lo increíble es que está bien pensado ahora la ejecución es otra cosa]

Deadpool se sube y arranca el coche hacia donde capto la señal de Kirito.

(Entonces hasta aquí llegamos)

"Si." Dijo Deadpool conduciendo hacia donde se iba a producir la batalla final, no estaba nervioso si algo le sobraba es confianza.

[Bueno se ha pasado rápido]

(Menos para los lectores a ellos se le ha hecho eterno)

"Bueno haremos lo de siempre jugaremos para divertirnos a lo loco y si podemos le metemos mano a la Fukka sniper." Dijo Deadpool rumbo hacia su destino pulsando el acelerador.

**Actualidad**

"Ahora to…" No acabo la frase cundo.

"La siguientes escenas pueden ser polémicas por lenguaje vulgar, violencia de género tocamientos inapropiados y spoilers por favor si tienen menores cambien de canal." Sinon se dio la vuelta rápidamente para agarrar el rifle de francotirador se tiro de espaldas provocando que Sinon cayera junto con el Deadpool uso su pierna para empujarla hacia detrás mientras daba la vuelta tirándola hacia detrás sosteniendo Hécate en sus manos.

Sinon miro como su preciado rifle ahora era portado por el jugador vestido de rojo.

"Tú." Dijo ella mientras mantenía un ojo en él, mientras Deadpool se puso a probar su rifle de francotirador.

"Nada mal muy bonita, el rifle también pero ¿donde está la mira? Pensaba que eras una campera." Dijo Deadpool que finalmente la miro.

"Soy una francotiradora." Dijo ella con orgullo intentando coger su arma secundaria pero recordó que la había perdido cuando Death Gun la ataco en la ciudad estaba ahora mismo a merced de ese lunático. _"Mi ventaja es que está loco si Kirito está combatiendo con Death Gun tengo que mantenerlo ocupado."_

"Campera." Dijo Deadpool quitándole merito a Sinon.

"Es una estrategia valida." Dijo Sinon mientras pensaba una manera de quitarle su arma Deadpool.

"No la gente ha olvidado el verdadero espíritu de los shooters ir a lo loco con armas cool aprovechando los bugs de los juegos para colarse por la espalda y matar mientras escuchas a menores de edad insultando a tu madre y te comes tus doritos." Dijo Deadpool recordando cómo eran los juegos de antes. "Mier*a ahora tengo hambre."

[Que en primer lugar no tienen edad para jugar a ella]

(Oh por favor como si alguien se leyera las recomendaciones de edad)

"Mientras pierdes la poco dignidad que te queda enorgulleciéndote y chuleándote de un boom headshot oh pero que subidon te da." Dijo Deadpool asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Tengo una idea dame a Hécate y esperamos a que Kirito y Death Gun terminen luego tu y yo acabamos con el ganador y lo decidimos entre tú y yo." Dijo Sinon acercándose poco a poco a él.

"Oh crees que necesito tu ayuda para matar a ese endiosado sobrevalorado y ese villano genérico se acabo si me hubieras ofrecido tu cuerpo podía haber aceptado, si me hubieras intentado seducir habría caído y si me hubiera dicho que me diera la vuelta que iba a quitarte la ropa me habría puesto de espaldas pero te habría mirado de reojo." Dijo Deadpool sinceramente.

"Pero seamos justos." Dijo Deadpool antes de alzar Hécate "Sin esto no tienes oportunidad de ganarme a menos que seas cinturón negro aunque eres japonesa así que supongo sabes karate."

[Di que si rompiendo estereotipos]

(Oye ¿si tú eres un loco suicida jugando como Deadpool? y este es el torneo de servidores japoneses ¿entonces no eres tú japonés también?)

"Juego a este juego para evadir la mierda que es mi vida así que ¡Dejad de RECORDARMELA!" Dijo Deadpool furioso a las voces de su cabeza furioso con ellas mientras miro a la francotiradora de pelo azul desarmada.

"¿Con quién estás hablando?" Pregunto Sinon aun buscando una manera de salir de esa situación mientras había conseguido cerrar un poco la distancia.

"Con las voces de mi cabeza." Dijo Deadpool con naturalidad. "Bueno voy a tirarlo ¿preparada?" Dijo Deadpool mientras cogía a Hécate con las dos manos Sino se puso alerta para agarrar su arma lo más rápido posible.

"_Espera si cojo a Hécate aprovechara le estaré dando la oportunidad de atacarme." _Sinon contemplo esa posibilidad cuando vio a jugador vestido de rojo tirar su rifle que cayó desde la plataforma donde se encontraba hacia abajo a la arena del desierto. "¡Hécate!" Sino chillo y se tiro al suelo inútilmente tratando de agarrar su arma mientras la vio caer.

"Dat ass." Oyó Sinon detrás suyo al ver a Deadpool arriba detrás de ella mirándola. Ya no podía hacer nada iba a matarla pero para su sorpresa él no disparo.

"¿A qué esperas?" Le pregunto ella pensando por qué no la atacaba o acababa con ella ya.

"Es que si te mato ahora quedo como un misógino." Dijo Deadpool mientras se acercaba despacio a ella para luego darle la espalda y rascarse el cabeza pensativo.

[Por el amor….de ¡mátala de una vez el suspense me está matando!]

(Si hagas lo que hagas estas jodido porque si ahora le das la oportunidad de defenderse quedas tú como un machista.)

[Por favor esta obra es machista desde SAO no lo ves chicas jóvenes lindas con problemas aparece el Gary Sue les ayuda y se enamoran de él conclusión que da el autor que la solución a tu problemas es un hombre por que una mujer no puede ser fuerte y independiente ni valerse por sí misma mira a esta era tan cool y después se vuelve una inútil y Kirito-dependiente]

(Además hiriéndola le haces un favor)

"¿Es masoquista?" Pregunto Deadpool mientras Sinon poco a poco se acerco a él con su vista puesta en las pistolas que tenía en su cinturón despacio se acerco sin llamar su atención.

[Pues claro que lo es como todas la que se enamoran del espadachín emo]

(Es cierto se quedan torturándose estando cerca de él sabiendo que tiene novia y que nunca será suyo es una espiral de autodestrucción y como ningún otro chico es Kirito todos les parecerán poca cosa y el pobre que consiga ligarse alguna nunca le parecerán lo bastante bueno)

"Si pobres chavales." Dijo Deadpool compadeciéndose de los pobres. "Por cierto ¿No deberías invitarme a un copa primero?" Pregunto Deadpool a Sinon que estaba a poco centímetros de agarra una de sus pistolas.

Sinon se abalanzo intentando coger su arma Deadpool agarro su mano antes de inclinarla en una posición seductora "Me acabo de dar cuenta de que es posible que no sobrevivamos a esto quizás deberíamos." Dijo Deadpool retrasando la ultima parte para dramatizar."Enrollarnos por si por si uno de los dos muere." Sinon le abofeteo.

"Oh vamos nena si sabes que en el fondo soy un amor." Dijo Deadpool antes de recibir un golpe en sus entrepierna provocando que la soltara entonces Sinon cogió lo que más tenía a mano un de las katanas láser de Deadpool.

[Auch]

(Pensaba que el autor era hater de Kirito ¿por qué somos nosotros los que recibimos los golpea bajos?)

Deadpool vio a Sinon con su katana encendida en vez de sentir miedo comenzó a reír "Oh vamos en serio ¿quieres tener un duelo de espadas contra mí?" Dijo Deadpool señalándose así mismo con el pecho.

Sinono le miraba mientas agarraba la espada con las dos manos y le seguía con la mirada. "Mira no es que me importe pero procura no rompérmela es de edición limitada."

"¿Es que nunca te callas?" Le pregunto Sinon mientras Deadpool saco su otra katana y la hizo girar entre sus dedos.

"No y hablo en sueños además es parte de mi encanto." Dijo Deadpool con los brazos abierto.

Sinon lanzo al ataque y intento un corte diagonal Deadpool se hizo a un lado y con su katana le dio un azote a Sinon en el trasero ella hizo un mueca y apretó los dientes furiosa ante la burla de su oponente.

"¡ROUND ONE!" Dijo Deadpool juntando sus manos y inclinándose en un saludo a su oponente antes de reincorporarse.

Sinon lo miro furiosa sabiendo que se estaba burlando de ella. "Nena estas muy tensa mira esa postura esta muy rígida te va a faltar movilidad." Sinon cargo contra él de nuevo.

Sinon intento un corte diagonal Deadpool bloqueo con sus katana en vertical ambos se miraron haciendo fuerza "Usa La Fuerza Fukka."

(Ella te guía aahahhaahah)

[No pillo el chiste]

Sinon intento de nuevo el corte diagonal Deadpool bloque con el mismo movimiento.

Sinon intento seguir atacando pero cada ataque era bloqueado por un confiado Deadpool "Chimiiiiichannnnngaaaaa chimiiiiichangaaaa." Deadpool empezó a cantar Duel of The Fates de la banda sonora de Star Wars adaptando la letra. Mientras seguía bloqueando los ataques de Sinon.

Sinon intento apuñalarlo Deadpool bloqueo y ambos volvieron a chocar Deadpool empujo a Sinon hacia atrás que quedo de espaldas momento que aprovecho para intentar cortarla Sinon se dio rápidamente la vuelta para bloquear con la espada con una mano.

Deadpool volvió a atacar pero amputando a su pecho pero Sinon bloqueo colocando su espada en diagonal Deadpool se recupero y con las dos en la tsuba de su katana intento cortar hacia abajo ella volvió a bloquea con ambas manos y volvieron a terminar en un choque.

Sinon se separo y busco otro corte descendente, Deadpool se hizo a un lado y realizo un corte diagonal Sinon bloqueo como pudo colocando su katana delante de ella.

Deadpool se tiro al suelo y realizo un barrido de piernas apoyándose sobre sus mano libre en el suelo y realizar una pirueta provocando que Sinon cayera al suelo y Deadpool se reincorporo quedando de pie mientras Sinon le miraba desde el suelo.

"Oh vamos te estoy dando la oportunidad de defenderte que valga para algo." Dijo Deadpool arrogante mientras.

[Sabes que va a pasar que va matarnos por no matarla nosotros]

(Relax men estas muy tenso)

[Oh lo siento es que estamos muy cerca de ganar y tengo los nervios a flor de piel y estoy acojonado por si el autor nos mata de forma estúpida]

Sinon gateando de espaldas para ganar distancia y levantarse rápidamente pero miro al frente para encontrarse así misma al borde de la plataforma y volvió a mirar a su oponente.

Ella apretó los dientes sin salida sintiéndose como un animal acorralado intento atacar a Deadpool que bloqueo su ataque con un agarre inverso con la misma Deadpool trato de hacer un corte en diagonal.

Sinon respondió de las misma manera pero Deadpool apago su katana impidiendo el choque sorprendiendo a Sinon.

Deadpool cambio el agarre y ataco pero Sinon se la arreglo para detenerlo en el choque Deadpool hizo gira su espada debido al firme agarre de Sinon se vio obligada a seguir el movimiento que fue desviado a la izquierda desviando sus brazos y haciendo que el izquierdo soltara la katana Deadpool giro la espada entre sus dedos agarrándola inversamente.

"Yo soy tu papi." Dijo Deadpool antes de cortar la mano de Sinon que se separo de su brazo junto con su katana la salud de Sinon estaba critica y Deadpool le metió una patada en el estomago arrojándola fuera de la plataforma.

Sinono caía pero se las apaño para agarrarse cuando miro hacia abajo a la caída que hubiera sido mortal. "Maldición." Dijo mirando hacia abajo y a su mano faltante.

Esa misma mano la vio ahora delante de su cara abierta. "Te hecho una mano." Dijo Deadpool moviéndola como si estuviera diciendo hola antes de tenderla.

[En serio]

(Eh si la vida te da limones córtale las manos)

"Oh vamos el chiste no ha sido tan malo." Dijo Deadpool a Sinon que no se reía de su gracia.

"¿Es que esto es un juego para ti?" Le pregunto ella haciendo esfuerzos para no caerse.

"Otra con lo mismo, vamos a ver esto es un juego online estamos en un competición eliminatoria y bueno tú tienes todas las papeletas para ser la próxima en ser desvivida. Además si lo es para mí esto es diversión quizás algo retorcida pero diversión a fin de cuentas." Dijo Deadpool guardando la mano de Sinon y sacando su pistola.

"Espera." Dijo Sinon desesperada por seguir viva en lo que quizás eras su única oportunidad para sobrevivir.

Deadpool se quedo inmóvil.

"¿Por qué le hacemos caso?" Pregunto Deadpool para sí mismo.

"¡Mi vida está en peligro!" Dijo Sinon gritando para captar su atención.

"-Silbido- ¿No estás siendo demasiado dramática?" Le dijo Deadpool creyendo que estaba exagerando un poco con todo esto.

"Escucha hemos descubierto como Death Gun mata a sus víctimas." Sinon comenzó a explicarle lo que había descubierto Kirito y cómo es posible que el cómplice de Death Gun posiblemente estuviera en su habitación y pudiera matarla.

Deadpool lo único que lo oía decir era bla bla bla mientras se fijaba en su escote. _"Oye le vamos a disparar ya me va a dar un tirón en el brazo."_

[¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber trama relacionadas con la muerte de los jugadores?]

(Es cierto por que no pueden ser como el argumento de esta historia sin mierdas raras de quedarse atrapado en un videojuego o salvando el mundo sino simplemente un chico que juega para evadirse de la realidad y por diversión y si además es capaz de ganar dinero mejor.)

"Si a veces las cosas simples son mejores." Dijo Deadpool.

"¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?" Le pregunto Sinon.

"Primero. Si ese es caso solo habría que matarte porque si te mato yo el trap Death Gun no podría usar su pistola contigo por lo que el que esta fuera para mantener la leyenda no podría matarte y cuando se diera cuenta de que el plan salió mal como son cobardes por naturaleza saldría corriendo."

"Segundo no están grabando tan simple como dar tu dirección por las cámaras y que alguien avise a la policía o en su defecto decirle al mundo como está matando Death Gun a sus víctimas."

"Tercero quedamos 4 jugadores ¿Por qué co*o no hacen rastreo de Ip para localizar nuestras direcciones o donde estamos conectados?"

"Cuarto ese plan no tiene sentido y lo digo por lo del Gary Stu en serio ni que fuera Batman es un plan estúpido ¿cuál era su plan encontrarse con Death Gun y luego qué? ¿Hacerse súper amiguis y seducirlo para que le revele su identidad secreta y donde vive? es estúpido." Deadpool enumero todos los defectos que encontró el lo que estaba pasando ahí.

"Sabes que a la mier*a." Deadpool sin piedad dispara a la cabeza a Sinon.

La bala entra por su cabeza mientras su cuerpo inerte cae al suelo del desierto con el cartel de Death sobre su cuerpo.

[Te la cargaste]

(Con un par)

"Y ahora aprovechemos ese cuerpo." Dijo Deadpool en un primer plano de su cara. "Pero esta vez no va con sentido sexual." Dijo Deadpool Mientras pulsaba su cinturón de teletransporte para recoger el cuerpo de Sinon y colocarle un C4 a la espalda una granada en la boca cogió la bufanda de su cadáver.

"Muy bien ahora hay que encontrar la manera de ocultar el cartel de Death rojo gigante luminoso." Deadpool entonces se le ocurrió.

"Si hay niños delante que cambien de canal." Dijo Deadpool mientras decapitaba el cadáver de Sinon separando la cabeza del cuerpo tal como supuso tras recordar como decapito a Yamikaze el cartel de Death se quedo en su cuerpo no sobre la cabeza.

Y arrancando una de las tuberías la coloco al lado de una pared para que solo fuera visible una parte de la cabeza mientras la empelaba presionando la cabeza contra la tubería, para lo que estaban viendo la escena era una imagen repulsiva. Aunque el lado bueno para la trasmisión aparte de las demandas que iban a recibir era que estaba subiendo como la espuma gracias al factor Games of Thrones.

Y entonces cogió su cuerpo y lo puso al lado de la tubería.

"Perfecto el siguiente paso del plan es decirle al trap que la hemos atrapado y la tenemos como rehén su sentido heroico le hará venir a salvar a la damisela en apuros lo primero será ver su pelo y correera hacia ella y quedara tan impactado por la escena y la cabeza horriblemente colocada que no se dará cuentas del cadáver que explotara con la C4 junto con la cabeza matándolo mientras están en shock."

[¿Crees que tanta violencia gratuita no ha vuelto insensibles?]

(No yo aún lloro cuando nos sacan en X-Men Origins: Wolverine)

[¿Y si cogemos el rifle de francotirador de la chica y le volamos la tapa de los sesos?]

"¿He mutilando un cuerpo horriblemente para nada?" Dijo Deadpool maldiciendo una vez más su visión a posteriori. Mientras volvía hacia abajo y buscaba el rifle de francotirador de Sinon encontrándolo pero sin mira.

(Oh está roto)

[Habrá que hacerlo a la antigua]

"Mis años tirando pelotilla de papel a las profesoras no habrán sido en balde." Dijo Deadpool cargando el rifle y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Death Gun y Kirito.

**En el desierto**

Kirito había recibido numerosas heridas mientras a causa de la bayoneta de Death Gun que estaba usando contra él había esquivado la estocada de su oponente y esquivo la última.

"¡Zaza Ojos Rojos!" Dijo Kirito a su oponente habiendo descubierto su identidad. "¡Ese era tu nombre!" mientras esquiva Kirito hizo un finta acabando detrás de su oponente.

Death Gun se dio la vuelta despacio para ver a Kirito en guardia.

Un punto de precisión apareció en Death Gun que se hizo a un lado para esquivar mientras Kirito se lanzo a por él.

Death Gun comenzó a activar su invisibilidad mientras Kirito preparaba para atacarle colocando su mano libre delante tratando de alcanzarlo.

Kirito utilizo su mano para agarrar su pistola rápidamente de la funda de su cintura. Efectuó dos disparo que impactaron el Death Gun que se llevo la mano al hombro herido antes de atacar soltando varias estocadas a Kirtio que sintió el dolor atravesando su piel en medio del aire.

Kirito aterrizo en el suelo y con un fuerte rugido ataco a Death Gun con su espada que llego a su cintura y comenzó a chillar con furia la carne de Death Gun fue cortada mientras Kirito seguía chillando.

-Bang-

Una bala perforo el cráneo de Kirito dejando un enorme agujero en su sien su cuerpo se detuvo antes de aparecer sobre él el cartel de Death señal de que había muerto.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo inerte enfrente de Death Gun que miro a la dirección dónde provino el disparo.

"Por Dios, qué pulmones tiene." Dijo Deadpool tirando el rifle de Sinon después de haberlo empleado contra Kirito.

Death Gun sonrió bajo la máscara y miro el cuerpo de Kirtio antes de soltarle una patada para darle la vuelta y ver su cadáver virtual mientras lo seguía pisoteando para su deleite mientras lo contemplaba.

Death Gun comienza a reírse antes de mirar a Deadpool "Por la espalda aprovechando la apertura utilizando a otro como cebo es una lástima que no estuvieras en SAO hubieras sido un magnifico miembro del Laughing Coffin." Dijo Death Gun mientras se acercaba a Deadpool.

"Lo siento pero yo ya formo parte de un equipo, pero en ese equipo solo hay un miembro. Y hablando del único." Dijo Deadpool que avanzo hasta Death Gun para el duelo final solo habría un ganador.

(Espera la final de esta historia es mal vs mal)

[Más bien anti-héroe amoral vs villano genérico]

Paso a paso se acercaron el uno al otro hasta que estaban a una distancia lo suficiente lejana para no tocarse pero lo bastante cerca para hablar y que ambos tuvieran tiempo de sacar su arma o contraatacar.

"¿Dónde está la chica?" Le pregunto mientras se ponía en guardia con su bayoneta preparada.

"No estás centrado en lo importante." Dijo Deadpool mientras desenvainaba su katana con su mano derecha y cogía su pistola con la izquierda. "Yo."

(Sabes algo gracioso un tipo que mata haciendo señales religiosas con una bayoneta contra un tipo de rojo con dos pistolas)

[Hellsing]

"No expliques las referencias que pierden la gracia" Dijo Deadpool. Mientras Deth Gun cargo contra él. "Bah qué demonios." Para sorpresa de su oponente Deadpool tiro sus armas en espera de que su oponente viniera a por él. Death Gun dudo un segundo pero decidió no desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Deadpool coloco su mano delante sintió atravesada por la bayoneta de Death Gun que la retorció su bayoneta confiado.

Deadpool pulso su cinturón de teletransporte llevándoles ambos a la plataforma donde estaban los restos de Sinon.

Death Gun miro sorprendió estando de espaldas a la cabeza y cuerpo de Sinon pero se recupero rápido centrando en seguir empujando su estoque en el brazo de Deadpool que se sobrepuso al dolor y golpeo a Death Gun un puñetazo.

Death Gun retrocedió mientras Deadpool le volvió a golpear.

Death Gun retorció su bayoneta aumentando el dolor en Deadpool.

(Ahora podemos tirarnos a nuestra mano)

[No estamos para chistes]

"No….pero…eso me da una idea." Dijo Deadpool antes de semiflexionarse y soltar una patada a la bolsa escrotal de Death Gun haciendo que soltara su estoque Deadpool retiro su pierna teniendo un ligero tirón en ella y realizar el "¡Shoryuken!" chillo Deadpool imitando en movimiento golpeando con un gancho que tiro a Death Gun hacia detrás.

Mientras se reincorporaba Deadpool le placo y lo hizo chocar contra la pared al lado donde estaba la tubería con la cabeza de Sinon antes de transportarse.

Cuando Death Gun alzo la vista vio a su estoque y la katana de Deadpool volar a su dirección la espada y estoque se clavaron sobre sus hombros derecho y izquierdo antes de ver de nuevo a Deadpool desapararecer y aparecer a cierta distancia de él.

"Eh Skeletor." Dijo Deadpool apuntándole con su otra pistola.

"Boom Headshot." Dijo Deadpool disparando no a Death Gun sino a la cabeza de Sinon más concretamente a la bomba en su boca que fue solo entonces cuando Death Gun de dio cuenta y del cadáver decapitado con la C4 en él.

La explosión resultante acabo con Death Gun que voló en pedazos dejando humo en su lugar.

Deadpool estaba de pie cuando el cartel apareció sobre su cabeza un cartel rojo con un trofeo dorado y con las letras en mayúscula blanca WINNER.

Deadpool cayó de rodillas antes de contraer las manos y alzarlas arriba con los puños apretados a pleno pulmón "¡SOY EL GA." Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase debido a la explosión los pilares se dañaron el edificio se desplomo sobre el aplastándole pero no importaba lo había hecho era el último jugador en pie había ganado.

**En la ciudad de Gun Gale Online**

"Ga…..gano." Dijo uno de los jugadores incrédulo mientras miraba bien la pantalla anunciadora Deadpool gana.

"Estoy arruinado." Dijo en el suelo a cuatro patas un corredor de apuestas a sabiendas de todo el dinero que debía darle a Deadpool.

Tras un rato en shock todos los jugadores comenzaron a aplaudir y animar al ganador.

"Hay que admitir una cosa sabe cómo dar espectáculo." Reconoció Dyne aplaudiendo al ganador.

Y así acabo la Tercera Bullet of Bullets aquel que era el caballo negro del torneo se alzo con el titulo de ganador de forma poca ortodoxa no solo eso la audiencia del torneo subió lo bastante para competir con los horarios de máxima audiencia de la tele.

Deadpool hizo una pequeña fortuna cobrando el dinero de los corredores de apuestas pero debido a todo el dinero que tuvieron que darle la mayoría se arruinaron.

Death Gun fue atrapado se descubrió que era el amigo de Sinon y su hermano mayor había un tercer miembro, los dos primeros fueron detenidos pero el tercer cómplice logro escapar.

Sinon y Kirito se conocieron en el mundo real tras acabar el torneo Kirito descubrió gracias a su enlace del gobierno la dirección de Sinon y llego justo a tiempo para salvarla de su amigo que intentaba matarla. Resulta que debido a que el enlace del gobierno estaba viendo el torneo aplico la idea de Deadpool y rastrearon las ip de los jugadores descartando a Kirito y Deadpool que estaban conectados en dos hospitales distintos solo quedaba una opción y así fue como detuvieron a Death Gun.

**Tiempo después **

**Hospital psiquiátrico**

"Tenemos dos nuevos, dos hermanos parece." Dijo uno de los enfermeros mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

"Genial justo lo que nos hacía falta más locos." Dijo dejando un cómic de Deadpool debajo de la puerta del paciente X mientras una mano lo recogía y arrastraba hacia adentro.

**Más tarde Gun Gale Online en la ciudad**

"Bueno ganamos el torneo pero no conseguimos a ninguna chica." Deadpool se quejo mientras caminaba por las calles.

[Y como somos internos de Hospital no podemos gastarnos una sola moneda y como tenemos tendencia a la autodestrucción necesitamos supervisión contante]

(Si la verdad es que no lo pensamos demasiado bien)

Justo en ese momento una chica de cabello azul se interpuso en su camino. Deadpool se quedo quieto esperando ver que quería. "No me lo digas buscas venganza."

"Si quiero una revancha pero no estoy aquí por eso, desde que empecé a jugar a este juego solo lo hice con un objetivo y creo que lo he logrado ahora puedo seguir adelante." Ella empezó a hablarle.

"Me aburro." Deadpool se cruzo de brazos esperando ver a donde quería llegar ella.

"Pero en este juego e invertido mucho tiempo y me he dado cuenta de algo nunca jugué por diversión y francamente la idea de matar a una persona por diversión es algo que no me atrae en absoluto." Dijo ella provocando que Deadpool levantar una ceja bajo su máscara.

"Pero." Dijo el sabiendo que no había acabado la conversación.

"Pero soy una PK y este juego la mayoría de las cosas implican matar y hay muchas cosas que hacer y aun falta para el próximo torneo la cuestión es que ahora he perdido mi motivo para jugar y ahí está la clave jugar ahora que he solo veo esto como un juego y….." Dijo ella mientras pensaba como decir lo que iba a pedirle.

[No está pidiendo lo que yo creo que nos está pidiendo]

(Cuidado no estamos metiendo peligrosamente en la friendzone)

"Lo que trato de decir es que nunca jugué a esto por diversión así que he pensado que quizás si tú conoces a alguien por aquí que sepa como divertirse en este juego." Dijo ella mientras espera su respuesta.

"No se pregunta por ahí." Dijo Deadpool no teniendo ni idea de a quien estaba buscando la chica.

[Se refiere a ti idiota]

(Bueno ser el segundo plato tampoco esta tan mal)

"Estoy bromeando bueno no conozco a nadie pero si hay alguna interesada he oído que a este juego le acaban de sacar una expansión donde te mandan a un mapa donde hay una guerra." Dijo Deadpool alzando las manos en el movimiento de ni idea.

"Te conviertes en mercenario y haces cosas horribles por mucho dinero y recompensas extrañas. Y yo estaba pensando en buscar a alguien que no le importe viajar a sitios exóticos digitales y matar a gente." Dijo mirando a Sinon esperando su respuesta.

"Suena divertido." Dijo ella intentando meterse en la psique de su nuevo y extraño compañero.

"Eso si yo soy la estrella." Dijo Deadpool señalándose así mismo. "Así que la cosa va 80 a 20." Dijo Deadpool sus condiciones de viajar juntos.

"50/50" Dijo Sinon dado que si iban a ser socios tenían que ir a partes iguales.

"68 a 32."Deadpool estuvo dispuesto a bajar a una cifra más razonable para ambos pero de manera de que el siguiera siendo el máximo beneficiario

"51 a 49." Dijo Sinon no dispuestas a bajar más su cifra de pago.

"51 a 49 y una foto tuya en triquini." Dijo Deadpool esperando poder sacar algo más.

"Estas mal de la cabeza." Dijo Sinon mientras Deadpool había avanzado a su lado y caminaron en dirección hacia la nueva expansión.

"AAHAHAHA Lo sé." Dijo Deadpool mientras se marchaban de la ciudad rumbo a la aventura.


End file.
